


Deitale Logs

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deitale, Deitale AU, Slight Inspiration From PMMM, Spoilers for the end of PMMM and Rebellion, This is literally copy-pasted from a chat room so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans remembers this myth, an urban legend</p><p>About a deity who vanquishes despair</p><p>In darkest times, he comes with a guiding hand and a sweet voice</p><p>   <i>Why does he feel so familiar? Why does it seem like the connection he had is something more?</i></p><p>Some call him "the Exalt"</p><p>Others, "The Herald", and other such names</p><p>"The Seraph" is the most common.</p><p>He's called many names, but a lone flower and a determined human child call him "Pappy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:02 AM**

just a warning though, i think it's incredibly stupid and i literally thought of it while falling asleep on the bus

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:02 AM**

Lmao ok

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 12:03 AM**

TELL

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:03 AM**

you know how Asriel's God of Hyperdeath form is him absorbing all the human souls (besides Frisks/Charas) and all the monster souls?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 12:03 AM**

YE

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:03 AM**

i imagine like, something horrible happened and destroyed the entire Undertale universe

everyone is falling down, to the point where Papyrus is somehow the only one left, probably protected by Sans

who is falling down as well

so, in a desperate attempt the save everyone

he absorbs ALL the souls

besides Flowey, who has no soul anyway

and he just becomes this horribly powerful creature, but is just suspended in space somewhere, since everything else is destroyed

i'm not sure what story to go with this

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

[slides on in]  
I'm listening

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

all i thought of is some kind of God of Hyperdeath Papyrus suspended in space, refuses to move because he's afraid he'll hurt the souls inside of him, or hurt other alternate universes

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

what if he recreates the timeline

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

God of Hyperspace probably

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

but he's stuck in the void or something

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

ooooh

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

Madoka Paps

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

damn

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

yeah

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:05 AM**

that sounds great ^^

so he kind of, doesn't exist anymore?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:06 AM**

Damn son

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 12:06 AM**

YE

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:06 AM**

What if he makes this pocket universe for himself

To watch over everyone else from

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 12:07 AM**

Now I'm kinda reminded of Mirai Nikki's anime ending

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:08 AM**

does he change anything? like with madoka

or is it just a copy of the old universe

and what would happen to the other souls

would he release them into the new universe?

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 12:10 AM**

If he makes a copy... would he make a copy of himself?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:11 AM**

I don't think he would

If he was Madoka

Or can

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:11 AM**

yeah maybe he has to use the souls or something

like each soul he absorbs becomes a new person in the new universe

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:12 AM**

He'd be an abstract concept

Since he still has his own but is so removed

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:13 AM**

mm yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:13 AM**

He'd do well as the embodiment of hope

And I bet Sans would be the Homura, being the only one who remembers

Or maybe that's Flowey

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:14 AM**

flowey remembers him perfectly, sans has vague memories

like madoka's baby brother

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:15 AM**

Yes^^

Sans catches himself sketching... someone

A magnificent monster, a skeleton same as he

With a flowing gown and a poised gaze

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:17 AM**

How did that drop of water get on the paper?

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:17 AM**

Wow!

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:23 AM**

oh no that's sad

the idea of papyrus being a source of hope for sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:23 AM**

Nothing new

:3

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:23 AM**

True

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:23 AM**

yeah not wrong

but like even from the void or wherever papyrus is

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:25 AM**

But as a symbol because he no longer really exists and sans just has this idea in his mind that he clings to ; ;

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:25 AM**

;;

I wonder if papyrus does anything like what Madoka did

Like what if he stops ppl from falling down from loss of hope

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:26 AM**

<333

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:26 AM**

He would

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:26 AM**

what he did as king

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:27 AM**

Only with reality warping to an extent

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:27 AM**

yep

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:27 AM**

In your darkest, final moments, from the void you see a monster with a beautiful smile

And he turns you back

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:28 AM**

Telling you to never give up hope!

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:28 AM**

Most ppl forget his face, but never the feeling

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:28 AM**

And then one day, the monster that falls is sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:29 AM**

And he's met with _him_ he looks so, so familiar, he doesn't know why, but looking at him _hurts_

 _He_ cups his face

Tells him, "I love you"

And he wakes up

No, he doesn't forget

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:31 AM**

god

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:31 AM**

And then he started to remember

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:31 AM**

he starts to realize something's missing

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:32 AM**

He's supposed to be eating shitty pasta right now

He should be stargazing with someone

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:32 AM**

Something is missing, no - someone

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:33 AM**

He should be making someone mad with his jokes, he should be sleeping in his bed

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:34 AM**

And he tries to see if other people have the same feeling of something being missing

Asks Undyne

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:37 AM**

"Nggghhh, that sounds like a myth I learned about in grade school... come on, Sans. Get real."

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:37 AM**

He gets shut down and dismissed at every turn(edited)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:38 AM**

Until... Al

"I... I-I saw him too."

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:39 AM**

Yes!! And sans asks how she saw him

She shuts it down And tells him it's not important

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:41 AM**

He presses the subject

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:41 AM**

And sans let's it go, for now

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:41 AM**

Later

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:41 AM**

He won't forget though

But he has a lead, and so does she

This isn't just in his head

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:42 AM**

what if they talked to the amalgamates

if they had the ability to communicate anyway

since they also fell down

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:44 AM**

What would pap do about the amalgamtes? Would they still exist or would he have fixed it?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:44 AM**

Less of them exist

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:44 AM**

fewer monsters fall down yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:44 AM**

Some still do, bc not all of them fell out of loss of hope

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:45 AM**

But they still remember

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:45 AM**

Somehow, but yes

(Maybe determination related)

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:45 AM**

Yes

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:46 AM**

Sans remembers this myth, an urban legend

About a deity who vanquishes despair

In darkest times, he comes with a guiding hand and a sweet voice

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:48 AM**

Why does he feel so familiar? Why does it seem like the connection he had is something more?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:48 AM**

Some call him "the Exalt"

Others, "The Herald", and other such names

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:50 AM**

seraph

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:50 AM**

Yes^^

There are those lucky few from the brink of death who remember a face

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:51 AM**

that's what Sans would call him for a while

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:51 AM**

But are seldom believed

But those few carry on the legend

He's called many names, but a lone flower and a determined human child call him "Pappy"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:53 AM**

!

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:53 AM**

; ;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:53 AM**

(Frisk or Chara?)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:53 AM**

Both I guess

Since Chara is stuck to frisk

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:53 AM**

instead of hearing Asgore they hear him

when they die

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:54 AM**

Yeeessss

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 12:54 AM**

ooooo

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:54 AM**

somewhere in waterfall probably

there's a drawing carved into a wall

of a tall figure with an outstretched hand

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:55 AM**

A guiding hand for those who need it

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:55 AM**

Someone who believes in you, when no one does

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 12:57 AM**

Who will always believe that you can be better, even if you don't believe it yourself

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:58 AM**

What was once the occasional gray room is now his shrine

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:59 AM**

He's just a memory

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 12:59 AM**

Flowey sees Sans at the shrine one day

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 12:59 AM**

That most people have forgotten

Aaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 12:59 AM**

"I was waiting for you to wake up, trashbag."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:00 AM**

Dang

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:00 AM**

sans: "I want to talk to him again." Flowey: "You can't."

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:00 AM**

No one can. Not unless they fall down

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

Then they hear him?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

"Didn't you see? He won't let you give up hope."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

"STAY DETERMINED. DON'T GIVE UP HOPE."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

ahhh

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

[ //gently places this here// ](https://youtu.be/EEuS5PVJm3U)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

Lol yessss

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:01 AM**

Flowey tells Sans about some of his memories

spending time with pap, watching sans and pap together

telling him little things

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:02 AM**

//cries//

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

Flowey no

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

It's too much. Sans teleports out before Flowey can finish.

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

he wore big red boots and a cape, he loved taking care of people, he hated limes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

Aaaaaa

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

oh no

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

But not before taking one final look at the shrine

And he runs into frisk

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:03 AM**

Flowey just kind of sighs, and continues to stare at the shrine

I guess Flowey watches over the shrine

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

He doesss

;;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

I'm quite literally crying now

I need tissue

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

Sorry not sorry

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

;w;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

*There's some kind of drawing of a man here. Written on it... "don't forget."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:04 AM**

Wehh

I really want to draw sonething for this but i don't know what to draaaawwww

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:05 AM**

So Frisk nods to Sans. Doesn't say anything, other than, "Was it him? I know."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:05 AM**

Oh my god

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:07 AM**

Gooood

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:08 AM**

The first time Frisk came across the shrine, they were alone

Perfect conditions to just let it out and cry

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:08 AM**

They brought it an umbrella

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:10 AM**

"I know you, I k-know you don't mind the rain. But monsters get colds too, s-so..."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:11 AM**

I was wondering if we could make a sad theme for Papyrus

I mean, Sans has his own sad theme, It's Raining Somewhere Else

Papyrus' themes are just so cheerful

Maybe when you give the shrine an umbrella, his sad theme plays

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

Fun fact: slowed down Bonetrousle on piano is very poignant sounding

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

Oooh

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

Like a ballet

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

Slowed down Bonetrousle on music box

Imagine

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

Yes

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:12 AM**

And throughout all this, Papyrus is watching it all happen

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:13 AM**

Yep

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:13 AM**

He wishes he could hug his brother. Frisk. Flowey. Everyone

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:13 AM**

Oh my god

Here comes the tears again

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:14 AM**

Tell ing them Its okay, he doesn't mind as long as they're doing okay. But they can't hear.

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:14 AM**

@Batter_Sempai Honestly that might be a scary song, even on a music box

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:14 AM**

Maybe they hear him when they sleep

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

that's even worse!

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

...are we heading into Rebellion territory?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

Like when you sleep in the bed after completing the ruins, you hear Asgore

What is Rebellion

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

My headcanon alt theme for him is either [ Wadanohara OST #33 - "Gray Snow" (Just a Dream...?) ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tJjSL-Wdkx0)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

third Madoka movie

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

@Milka i've never heard bonetrousle on music box before ^^;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

haven't seen it

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

Or [ [wadanohara and the great blue sea ost ] to my daughter ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9XDxVzlnVbc)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

@carolc24 oooh

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:15 AM**

@carolc24 OOooo boy it's a wild ride

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:16 AM**

@Rue :D

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:16 AM**

Rebellion is hell

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:16 AM**

Undyne comes across the shrine one day

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:16 AM**

@Batter_Sempai I dunno why! But the song is normally very upbeat and quick

So it might sound scary when slowed down : D

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:16 AM**

"To my daughter" would be "to my son" or something in this case

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

@Milka good point :,3

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

she doesn't really believe in gods or angels but

this being is who she aspires to be

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

@Rue or maybe even "To my Brother"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

an inspiration to monsters, keeping everyone's hopes and dreams alive

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

Yes

@Batter_Sempai

or oOR OR OR[ Cobalt Thief](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=44un1ADquPA)

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:19 AM**

@carolc24 goood

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:19 AM**

Since sans stole a song from homestuck

Why not pap :3

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:20 AM**

lol

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:20 AM**

@rue //screeches//

Yes hello homestuck feels

It's been a while

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:22 AM**

Hnnng I'm torn between this and To My Daughter

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:22 AM**

They go to the surface and see the sky for the first time

the vastness of it

they feel closer to him

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:24 AM**

"Did you see this before? Are you seeing it right now?"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:24 AM**

Sans gets a blue trike

he isn't sure why but

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:24 AM**

//sobs//

Imagine

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

He drives on the highway, like a fuckin asshole. He looks stupid as hell but he doesn't care.

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

Reading this and listening to Cobalt Thief is great

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

Sans is obsessed with space

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

@Lin :3

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

Because when he sees that person in his dreams

He sees space as well

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:25 AM**

A red gloved hand holding his as they gaze

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:26 AM**

Oh geez i don't think i've cried so much over an au before

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:26 AM**

a feeling like the brightest star of all is sitting right next to him

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:26 AM**

Poor BS

He looks at the sky wistfully, and whispers absentmindedly, "I wonder which one you are... bro"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:27 AM**

;_;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:28 AM**

Frisk gets a bright red scarf

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:28 AM**

It's not his, but it's close enough

They get matching red mittens

They buy a paperback Fluffy Bunny book. They'll read it only once, and remember the story forever

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:30 AM**

MK says "Nyeh heh heh!" sometimes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:30 AM**

Aaaaaa

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:31 AM**

but he doesn't know why, except that it makes him feel stronger in himself

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:31 AM**

MK does it unconsciously, so when Frisk turns away and gets all quiet, he doesn't understand

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:31 AM**

Frisk calls his phone number sometimes, it isn't connected to anyone's phone

describes the room they're in

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:32 AM**

"This number is unavailable." "Hi, pappy. Guess whose house I'm in."

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:33 AM**

but it doesn't matter that it never connects, because Paps hears it anyway

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:33 AM**

Aaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

:)))

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Frisk insists on getting a "cooking lesson" from Undyne

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

What should this AU be called?

We have to make this an actual AU

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Madokatale

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Oh my god

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Is that taken yet?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Since it's basically madoka

Oh yeah

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

MadokaPap

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:34 AM**

Papdoka

Papdokatale

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:35 AM**

Kanamerus

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:35 AM**

?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:35 AM**

:D

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:35 AM**

Madoka' last name is Kaname

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:35 AM**

ah

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

I miss the early days of Madoka

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

<333333

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

;_;

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

Where we honestly thought Madoka's CAT from the opening was Homura

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

Will Gaster and his followers exist in this au?

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

Pfft @Milka

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:36 AM**

@Lin //SCREAMS//

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

Seriously

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

They're _his_ followers now

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

That was a thing XD

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

IT'S GOOD

@Rue ?

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

Really didn't like Rebellion though

And the ending kinda rubbed me the wrong way, in hindsight

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

@Lin  <333

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

But the series altogether was still enjoyable

AND I'M SAYING THIS AS A BIASED PERSON

Since I did subs for that show

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:37 AM**

@Milka Have you heard of the concept movie?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:38 AM**

That's understandable, a lot of ppl just pretend it doesn't exist

Feckin homura

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 1:38 AM**

@Lin Yeah, though I'm still not entirely sure it won't be a cashgrab

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:38 AM**

[may or may not cosplay as Homura] [sweats]

@Milka True

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:38 AM**

(Serious mode, Gaster and his followers still happen)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

Imagine in this AU sans does vaguely remember papy is his brother

But can't remember his name

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

Same so far

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

Sans: my brother is dead.(edited)

Papyrus from space: STOP TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

that's so cute honestly

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

Sans: sometimes i can still hear his voice

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

_gosh dang it_

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

EVERYONE CAN

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

oh gosh!(edited)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

I ruined the mood i'm sorry

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:39 AM**

brotherly teasing through space and time

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

Is there an AU we make that doesn't turn into a meme? XD

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

"THAT'S THE POINT OF ME SANS"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

@Lin probably not ;w;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

there's a plate of spaghetti on a table in snowdin

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

@carolc24 pffft

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:40 AM**

it's been donated to the public

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

Now Papyrus can prank Sans through time and space!

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

yess

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

Beautiful

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

>:3 Yes!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

RIP sans

Papyrus comes to Sans in a dream

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

Trolled by hope himself

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

XD

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:41 AM**

"Sans...."

"...PICK UP YOUR SOCKS."(edited)

Sans wakes up in cold sweat

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

RIP SANS

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

_slow claps it out_

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

:''')

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

"I want to die."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

rip snas

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:42 AM**

"NO U CANT SANS THATS AGAINST THE RULES. MY RULES."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

This is beautiful

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

@Rue YES

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

tears of laughter happenig here

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

This AU has pain and joy and I love it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

this is pap's universe, sans is not allowed to die

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

//paps @lethotep //

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:43 AM**

So do i

Well deserved happy after all that sad

Like damn

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:44 AM**

:DD

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

Maybe the save points were created by Papy

I mean, they ARE shaped like stars

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

mmm

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

There are more save points than before

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

Nice

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

because he wants to make sure you're okay

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:45 AM**

a save point outside their house

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

There's a save point where Pap's battle was

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

Aaaaa

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

ooooo

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

niiiice

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

You see plates of spaghetti everywhere too

And scarfs outside snowdin, in case you get cold(edited)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:46 AM**

"This clearing reminds you of an old friend. You are filled with determination."

####  **Sharada** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

ppf oh jeeze

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

Yesss

####  **Sharada** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

now you're making it sad again (edited)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

:3c

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

It's more bittersweet

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

Joy and pain go hand in hand

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

"you are determined to see that friend again!"

####  **Sharada** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

Ah, well, I guess

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:47 AM**

:3

The Lemon Bread save point is a real save point this time

Because Lemon Bread is alive

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:48 AM**

ahh

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:49 AM**

oohhhh!

####  **Sharada** **-** **Yesterday at 1:49 AM**

ToT

Papyrus' heavenly light shining down on you, guiding you -> this is the AU I idn't know I need

but I need it

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:50 AM**

I wonder if the six fallen humans saw him too

Like right before their deaths

There was a comforting presence

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:50 AM**

he stays with the souls maybe

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:50 AM**

@Rue nice

The souls know him

And are comforted by him(edited)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:50 AM**

while Asgore keeps them

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:51 AM**

He can communicate with them as they're trapped there

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:51 AM**

Omega Flowey doesn't happen because the souls refuse to hurt anyone

Because he told them not to

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:51 AM**

;-;

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:51 AM**

So we get a regular Flowey battle

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:52 AM**

Or the souls just revolt right away

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:52 AM**

That too

Or sooner, at least

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:52 AM**

and Flowey knows why, because he remembers too

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:52 AM**

Aaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:52 AM**

:)))))

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:53 AM**

Asriel can feel his presence

he helps frisk SAVE everyone

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:53 AM**

His speech doesn't change. He says Papyrus's name

Because he _knows_

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:53 AM**

//screams//

*As you reach out to the Lost Souls, you feel someone reaching out with you.

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 1:55 AM**

"* why bother? no one remembers him anyway."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:55 AM**

So i guess there won't be any puzzles in Snowdin?

Or maybe monsters make puzzles in rememberance of him

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:55 AM**

Sans makes puzzles

he's still a sentry

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:55 AM**

They don't remember who exactly they're making puzzles for

But they do it anyway(edited)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:55 AM**

"* regardless, he carries on. Stubborn. Stubborn."(edited)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:56 AM**

he just gets the feeling he's supposed to be a sentry, like someone wants him to

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:56 AM**

@carolc24 yeah probably

Oooh

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:56 AM**

cause in canon pap got him the job

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:56 AM**

Good point

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:57 AM**

"why are you doing this?" Flowey asks, "He's gone! You're just lying to yourself"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 1:57 AM**

"You aren't /him/.  You're just an image."

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:57 AM**

"He's never coming back!!! So why... why do you keep...!"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:58 AM**

His shrine is covered in vines at first

As if the vines are protecting the shrine

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 1:58 AM**

holding it close

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:58 AM**

After the final battle with asriel, the vines are gone

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 1:58 AM**

But it also looks like a prison

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 1:58 AM**

You can finally see what is carved onto the shrine(edited)

@Rue oooh

On the shrine is a carving of a very familiar tall figure, you feel like you know him from somewhere

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 2:00 AM**

Underneath it, in familiar handwriting, are the words "don't forget"(edited)

####  **lethotep** **-** **Yesterday at 2:00 AM**

because some things are un-forgettable...

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Yesterday at 2:00 AM**

*The Great Papyrus is written in large, childish handwriting

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 2:01 AM**

//sobs//

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 2:01 AM**

Frisk ghosts their fingers over the carving, and the words

"I still need a mascot."

"You're my partner..."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 2:02 AM**

<333

Frisk tears up a bit when they see undyne's cool pirate flag

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 6:13 AM**

[ this fuckin song fits this AU somehow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI)

although to be fair this song fits any sad fandom

i've seen it being used for Undertale MVs, as well as Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and who knows what else

####  **Zeke** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

sad music basically fits everything

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

Honestly, if Magical Girl

Nanoha would work even better

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

the whole thing about "give life to a world that's our own" line

really fits this au

####  **Milka** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

Befriending monsters through superior firepower

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

pfft

####  **Zeke** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

omg

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 6:16 AM**

basically undertale

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:09 AM**

boop

i really want to draw something for that Madoka!Pap AU

what is it called officially?

and what should i draw? ;w;

####  **Zeke** **-** **Yesterday at 10:10 AM**

im not sure theres an official name haha?

and...

p-.. papyrus? XD

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:10 AM**

God!Papyrus?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:11 AM**

i THOUGHT WE AGRRED ON DEITALE?

whoops capslock again

####  **Zeke** **-** **Yesterday at 10:11 AM**

WELL THEN U GUYS AGREED IN DEITALE

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:12 AM**

okay

Deitale it is

hell maybe i should even write something about this

now if only i can get off my lazy ass and STOP PROCRASTINATING

####  **Zeke** **-** **Yesterday at 10:13 AM**

DO IT @Batter_Sempai

I BELIEVE IN YOU

PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:13 AM**

GUYS

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:13 AM**

Seraph!Papyrus meets "Papyrus"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:13 AM**

thank you ;w;

@AnonJ oh my god

YES

Seraph!Papy will be SO disappointed

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:14 AM**

And distraught

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:14 AM**

and so afraid, because he's worried "Papyrus" will destroy his world

the world he recreated

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:14 AM**

Timelines stopping and starting

until suddenly, everything ends

That's "Papyrus"'s fault, isn't it?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:15 AM**

@AnonJ i wonder what the extent of Seraph!Papyrus' powers are

can he defeat "Papyrus" or any anomalies that threaten his universe?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:16 AM**

WHAT IF HE CAN ONLY SEND OTHERS TO DO SO?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:16 AM**

We know he can create save points, apparently

OOOH @AnonJ LIKE GODOKA

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:17 AM**

So now we have Seraph sending Flowey against "Papyrus"

Flowey: "You aren't _him_. HOW DARE YOU"

" _HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF HIM"_

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:18 AM**

"Papyrus" gonna get wrekt

Maybe Seraph sends the human souls too

And they aid Flowey willingly this time

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:19 AM**

DAMN

niiice

i love this idea so much

maybe he can also fill people with hope

lots of hope

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:20 AM**

Yess

Maybe that surge of hope also raises stats?

@Batter_Sempai also I just realized you already knew it was called Deitale, gomen

I have no idea how I missed that

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:22 AM**

noo it's okay @Rue ^^;

don't worry about it

and yeah, maybe

it can temporarily raise states

*stats

or maybe it acts like Hope in the Asriel battle

it lessons the damage of attacks

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:23 AM**

His hope gives you a whole inventory of Dreams (that's what it's called right)

... Seraph pap and bb Paps though

One night, bitty pap sees someone in a dream

Someone who looks ethereal, and also.. kind of like him

But that's stupid- that person couldn't ever be him

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:31 AM**

hhhh awwww

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:31 AM**

bb could never be so _good_

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:32 AM**

Bb saw this person once before: when he fell down

He had looked so... peaceful

And he told him not to give up

Why?

Why did he want him to live?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:33 AM**

ooh

but yeah, imagine an image of Papyrus in a stained glass window

that would look so good

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:33 AM**

Yeesss

I wanna draw this

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:34 AM**

please do ^^

because i don't know how to draw stained glass windows

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:34 AM**

But I don't wanna copy that Madoka!Pap design from [ that one fanart ](http://mrfebruarius.tumblr.com/post/144386420785/i-have-come-to-a-lowest-point-of-trashiness-where)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:37 AM**

His eye's sparkle like galazies

[ Here's some goddess!madoka ](https://www.google.com/search?q=goddess+madoka&espv=2&biw=1440&bih=775&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQgbD1sa_NAhXh8YMKHeAGA2YQsAQIGw)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:38 AM**

_aggressively tries not to just copy Madoka's outfit onto Pap_

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:40 AM**

Maybe yellows and reds?

Red bc Scarf and Gloves

Yellow BC SAVE POINTS

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:40 AM**

I like that

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:40 AM**

yesss

well i mean, his original outfit already had some yellow and reds on it

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:41 AM**

Maybe it's like a more flowy and fancier version of his battle body, as far as colors go

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:41 AM**

yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:41 AM**

I still really like the idea of him in a dress though

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:41 AM**

His scarf flows out like a pair of wings

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:43 AM**

The red in his scarf and hands and boots pulsing like determination

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:43 AM**

yesss

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:45 AM**

A long, flowing garment over his body that trails behind him with every step. It's white, like the love and compassion and hope of monsters

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:46 AM**

hhhhh :,3

beautfful

*beautiful

maybe he has golden lights for eyes in his sockets

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:46 AM**

:3 yess

or maybe they're blue

Either works

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

both?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

Omg

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

THEY SPARKLE WITH THE LIGHTS OF STARS

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

hhhh YES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

Or are they souls?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

he has stars following him wherever he goes

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

YESS

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

twinkling within

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

@AnonJ and @Batter_Sempai YESSSSS

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:47 AM**

this is so good

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:50 AM**

_sobs_ i love this au so much

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:51 AM**

it's a very bittersweet AU

which makes it so good

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:51 AM**

I just keep thinking about how he's this beacon of hope

And yet

When he was just Papyrus, he probably wanted to die so many times

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:52 AM**

;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:53 AM**

But he couldn't let himself fall down, _ever_ ; sans needed him, frisk needed him

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:53 AM**

hhhhh

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:54 AM**

And no one ever _saw_..!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:55 AM**

fuck

oh fuck D,:

[ //plays Undertale in the background to make things sadder// ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRw26sEEywY)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 10:57 AM**

_ugly sobbing_

Don't touch me

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:04 AM**

i'm just sitting here crying

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:05 AM**

_listens to Cobalt Thief again_

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:06 AM**

[ //plays this as well// (edited ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaJsqJ_oV2g))

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:06 AM**

:'')

[ Homestuck // Snowtime ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVN_lIAerag)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:07 AM**

aaaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:08 AM**

Tfw you're homestuck trash AND Pap angst at the same time

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:08 AM**

this is hell

a nice hell

but hell nontheless

[ there's a fan piano version of a song i feel fits this au ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isrLkDA-6Lg)

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:11 AM**

Ooh

Where is this from

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:12 AM**

the original is Emotional Skyscraper-Cosmic Mind

from Unidentified Fantastic Object

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:12 AM**

Anime right

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:12 AM**

nah

Touhou

i think it's the 10th game or something

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:12 AM**

Oh pfft

Doy

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:13 AM**

[ the original ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhlXhaS3OkU)

it still sounds emotional, but it's too upbeat

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:13 AM**

OH GOD

[ WAIT A MINUTE ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x8mLKTY5TWM)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:14 AM**

no why D:

sadness

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:13 PM**

trying to  make a possible "shrine room"

I am not very good at inkscape

but like the dog room plus a palette swap of snowpap

idk what else there would be, vines maybe

could also be room 269 idk

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:14 PM**

I just remembered what this was for!

I can't believe I forgot... = )

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

lol

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:15 PM**

Get it?

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:17 PM**

oh

wow

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Yesterday at 8:18 PM**

_ok wow no that was uncalled for :c_

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:18 PM**

C:

I really did forget right then tho ;w;

Which is so absurd because _I drew him TODAY_

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

alternatively

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

Hnnnnnnnggg

Q_Q

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:27 PM**

I like the image of snowpap surrounded with those glowy mushrooms

cause like

he'd love those things

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:28 PM**

Maybe some echo flowers too

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 8:28 PM**

mm yeah

people leave messages to him

thanking him

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 8:28 PM**

Yesss

* This rusty statue looks like it should be somewhere else. If you look at too long, you might start to cry.

####  **Lin** **-** **Yesterday at 9:10 PM**

Oh boy I just realized what this was for ;w;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 9:16 PM**

*...you're filled with determination.

and there's a save point

I just realized how buff the snow pap is

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 9:17 PM**

NO WAIT

"You're filled with hope."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 9:18 PM**

aww

hmm what about the tutu room

or the quiche room

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Yesterday at 9:32 PM**

is it odd that I realised what it was for immediately? XD

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:02 PM**

I've been thinking about what a playthrough of deitale universe would look like

I think most of the snowdin puzzles would still be there, sans would run them but they'd fail in similar ways

i.e. he would walk across the electricity maze to give you the orb, the tile maze wouldn't work

he'd fight you but he'd be a really weak boss

the tricky part is making friends with undyne and getting to the true lab

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:09 PM**

... Hmm

Perhaps sans tries to fulfill that role too... or Monster Kid

To befriend Undyne, maybe you have to go back to Snowdin and convince Monster Kid to go with you to talk to her

Which is after Sans you hints after your battle with her

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:11 PM**

Guys

You know how Undyne talks about "Human Mind Control"

bc she saw it in an anime

What if

"NGGGAHHH! YOUR HUMAN MIND CONTROL WON'T WORK ON ME!"

Frisk: "..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, I KNOW YOU'RE DOING IT! Whenever you're around, I feel the strongest belief that we could be friends."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:13 PM**

ahh yes

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:13 PM**

Ohohoho

Omg

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:13 PM**

that happens if you make friends with her and reset

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:14 PM**

"This desire... this _feeling_ ... I FEEL SO FULL OF HOPE THAT I COULD _BURST!_ "

"BUT WHY WOULD I EVER HOPE THAT WE COULD BE FRIENDS??"

"THIS FEELING, NO MATTER _HOW_ 'PASSIONATE' _DOES NOT COME FROM ME!"_

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:15 PM**

Omgggg

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:15 PM**

"IT MUST BE ANOTHER OF YOUR HUMAN MIND CONTROL TRICKS"

It's not, of course

But she's right, the feeling _doesn't_ come from her

At least, not _just_ from her

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:16 PM**

A nagging _feeling_ steering her in the right direction

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:17 PM**

if you try to leave she finally relents

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:17 PM**

She doesn't know why, but... a part of her wants to listen

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:17 PM**

invites you to sit down

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:18 PM**

What if the shrine room contains one of those bones Papyrus used to give her

You could take it before you go to her house

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:18 PM**

they just _appear_ there

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:18 PM**

"The hell is this for? Ah, well. Thanks, I guess!"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:18 PM**

every so often

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:19 PM**

She genuinely appreciates it, to her bewilderment

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Yesterday at 11:19 PM**

: )

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:21 PM**

ahh

the dog immediately steals it

what if the dog helps maintain the shrine

there's dog residue  in there

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:21 PM**

Yess

The dog just SNATCHES it from her hand

Undyne chucks a spear at it, genuinely upset over this useless bone being taken from her

As for the true lab, you either get a call from Flowey, who doesn't even bother with a disguise, or Sans

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

mm I think flowey

Maybe he just shows up like

"Let's get to the point.  If you want your happy ending, you need to go see Alphys."

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:27 PM**

^^ Yeah, I like that

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:27 PM**

"Why am I being so direct?  What?  It's not like I have any subtler ways of communicating with you.  Maybe /I/ want a happy ending, too."

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:29 PM**

"And aren't you worried about her? She might do something _awful_. Don't want to lose her too, right?"

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Yesterday at 11:31 PM**

It's just... this feeling of getting things to go they way they're suppose to go... but Papyrus isn't there to help in person, so he just kinda has to sit on the sidelines

Which he hates

a lot

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:33 PM**

Papyrus is actually the lynchpin of Undertale, which not a lot of people realize until they try to remove him from the equation = )

He'd happily take his new job as guardian of hope, but at the same time, a part of him just wants to go home

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:35 PM**

yeahh

after alphys Papyrus is the most important figure in the pacifist ending tbh

and flowey I guess, but of the Big Six

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:36 PM**

^^

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:38 PM**

He just sends people feelings of hope if they're on the right track

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:42 PM**

Because of him, not one monster can die from despair anymore

But now he can't ever leave

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 11:50 PM**

So monster's can't die from pure despair...

but can they still feel hopeless enough to commit suicide?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:52 PM**

That's a tricky one, because I always figured if monsters wanted to die that badly, they'd fall

But I suppose, if they didn't, then Papyrus wouldn't be able to stop all of them

He can't stop all bad things from happening, but he can at least give subtle hints in the right direction

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

So when he visits Frisk in a dream after the game, and Frisk looks at him in utter awe and runs toward him as if they'd die if they didn't make it in time, and latches on to him in a crushing hug and blurts out between sobs, 'You were there, _you were there_ , oh my god, you were still there e-even though I thought I was just imagining things and, and that I imagined _you_ and...!" A strong blend of melancholy and _relief_ blooms in his chest

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

<3333

he really is helping

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:39 PM**

So anyway

Too many resets, timeline is fucked up

And now everyone starts to remember past timelines

Not just skelebros, and not just bits of deja vu

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:41 PM**

but what happens?

how does everyone fall down?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:41 PM**

It starts that way

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 1:41 PM**

timeline memories probably do the work, eventually..?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:41 PM**

i guess so

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:42 PM**

What looks like normal run at first... isn't

Every character you can talk to has different dialogue than before

They all talk about the surface, or being killed, and other such memories

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:43 PM**

ah

well

i was thinking about getting straight to the point

like everyone suddenly looks around and sees the place glitching out

reality is being torn apart

but i love your suggestion though

;-;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:48 PM**

Okay so

Everyone has dialogue referencing past timelines

Sans and Papyrus in particular are... out of it

Sans doesn't greet you with a handshake, and instead waits for you at the clearing with the lamp

And Papyrus seems like he's trying to keep up an act, but is failing

But despite all that, you can get through the puzzles and the Pap fight

His date, however...

You... don't really have one

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:52 PM**

damn

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:52 PM**

He tells you you can always come over to talk

And if you do, that's... what you do

He says that he knows something is up and that he believes it's not your fault, etc, other things

There's this some what glitchy sounding music in his room, where previously there wasn't any at all

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

hhh woah

WOAH

this is good ;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

It sounds kind of nice, in a weird way

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

aww

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

So he sends you off to waterfall

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

sounds a bit like the second sans date but not threatening

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:55 PM**

Yes exactly!

You can call him any time

So anyway, waterfall

You get through waterfall, despite all the previous oddities mentioned, relatively okay

Monster kid notices you're a human much earlier than before

But _somehow_ , feels okay with that?

Undyne acts as normal... until you get to her fight

Even if you didn't kill anyone, she'll act as if you did

She says that she senses something about you isn't right, and that despite acting like a weenie so far, she just knows you're a threat

So you can't befriend her; you have to go on after her battle to Hotland

From then on, you are forced on a Neutral run

Everything from then on gets more strange

For one thing, no more charade with Mettaton and Alphys- seems like she didn't bother making him lie for her this time

Instead, she helps you for real (still messes up sometimes though)

And you get direct hints/challenges from Mettaton himself, not from any choreography

There are much less NPCs around- almost like a genocide run happened

Still, you get to Mettaton's fight normally

... And he uses his NEO form. He behaves as if it's his EX form, and it's functional this time.

New Home proceeds as normal, actually

Except... you get the real knife and locket, instead of the worn dagger and heart locket

Everything else is normal

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:10 PM**

ahhh

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:11 PM**

Sans will give out a random judgement regardless of your actual level

Like, he might say you're level 3 when you're lv 1

Asgore proceeds as normal, albeit with some deja vu on his part, like everyone else

It takes a little less to beat him since now you have the real knife and locket

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:13 PM**

yeah the real knife is like +99 atk

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:15 PM**

Omega Flowey happens, he taunts you extra ("You _knew_ this would happen, huh, you sicko?! Well, I'm not gonna make it fun for you!") and then you kick his ass with the help of the souls

And... you're stuck there

You're in this void, and all you can do is walk aimlessly

... and also talk to Papyrus

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:17 PM**

!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:18 PM**

His calls lighten up the mood a bit

Since you're there for ten minutes, he figures he can at least do that

Even though he wishes he can help uou

He tells you some sans-esque jokes, groans at them

Words of encouragement

Dark-humored jokes about the void, dark spaces, weird voices and being forgotten

Some memories about his childhood, and how sans was the only one there for him and how Undyne was his only friend before you and Flowey, and how he's grateful for all of you

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:22 PM**

And how he wasn't even sure if Undyne was his friend until you came along; he was just that used to being alone

####  **carolc24-** **Today at 2:24 PM**

he laughs sadly to himself

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:25 PM**

"Nyeheh... Oh, I'm so sorry, Frisk. I didn't mean to trail off like that! Or, bum you out."

When your ten minutes are up, the screen abruptly cuts to the voice message

An ending plays

It's not Sans's face you see first, but Papyrus's

"I think you already know what to do, human. There's... no other way. "(edited)

"All we can do is hope for the best..."

"And just so you know, I love you very much."

####  **carolc24-** **Today at 2:30 PM**

:(((

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:31 PM**

"Even when you say crosswords are harder than junior jumble! Nyeheh!"

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 2:31 PM**

pff

####  **carolc24-** **Today at 2:31 PM**

Pap pls

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:31 PM**

So you have to reset after that

And when you do

You get the glitchy shit @Batter_Sempai mentioned, all over

People all over have fallen down, but no one's dead yet

You don't see sans or papyrus

You have to wade through a silent, glitchy path of fallen bodies alone

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 2:33 PM**

wow

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:33 PM**

All the way to New Home, in the barrier room

You see Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey

It looks like sans is trying to stop them from doing something

"you don't have to do this, pap. im fine with doing it myself."

Papyrus sighs. "That doesn't matter, Sans. You don't have enough HP for it."

Sans is silent

Papyrus and Flowey turn to you

"Oh, hello Frisk! It seems that things... didn't really turn out so well. Nyeheh...  this isn't your fault, however! We know there are other forces at work! But we're gonna fix it!"

Flowey doesn't say anything. "..."

Papyrus slowly walks over to you and hugs you. "You be good, all right?"

He walks back over to Flowey. "... Okay! I'm ready!"

And then, the thing happens. The end


	2. Something Is Missing

 

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:24 PM**

also

an idea about Deitale

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

Ooh

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

you know the piano puzzle in front of the room with the artifact?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

Yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

that piano puzzle was made by undyne right?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

Yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

what if instead of the artifact, the shrine is inside

and undyne mentions she made the puzzle because she felt that the shrine needed to be protected

although she can't remember why

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

I like that!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:25 PM**

thank you

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

Funny,  @carolc24 and were talking about a second path to the shrine

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

do tell

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:26 PM**

First the door

And then through a puzzle

And I THINK that's that very same puzzle

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:27 PM**

the piano puzzle?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:27 PM**

Yeah... actually, o don't remember ;w;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:30 PM**

;w;

it's fine

pfft

what if annoying dog is there too

just hanging around in the shrine

munching on a bone he got from somewhere

the bone looks familiar too, it has a tiny red ribbon on it

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:31 PM**

I think we talked about that too!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:31 PM**

oooh cute ^^

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:31 PM**

The AD maintains the shrine

The bones Papyrus gave to Undyne magically respawn there

And if you give a bone to Undyne, the AD will immediately snatch it from her

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:32 PM**

Annoying Dog no

be nice

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:32 PM**

He's really annoying

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:32 PM**

he is very protective over the bones for some reason

you try to take a bone with you

as soon as you leave the shrine, annoying dog suddenly appears, goes into your inventory, takes the bone out, and just runs

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:33 PM**

Yesss

This happens after you take a bone the first time

The AD doesn't trust u with the bone anymore ;u;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:36 PM**

pfft

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:54 PM**

the annoying dog sleeping in the shrine is such a cute image

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:54 PM**

awww

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:54 PM**

he eats pap's lasagna and toriel's pie

one of the dog residue item descriptions is "Dirty dishes left unwashed by a dog"

what if he brought food in there

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:55 PM**

Awwwwww

Yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:55 PM**

oooh

good idea

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:56 PM**

He brings the food in, in front of the carving/idol

He sometimes whines softly at it

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 11:56 PM**

aaaaa

;w; nooo

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:57 PM**

there are scratch marks at the feet of the statue

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:57 PM**

:c

He boofs when someone enters and he's there

####  **carolc24** **-** **Yesterday at 11:59 PM**

aww

seems like he wants affection

dammit now I'm thinking about that futurama episode

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

luckily AD is basically a god

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

Papyrus can pet him sometimes

And AD feels it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

<333

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

hhh nice

it just hit me that some of the most powerful and mysterious characters are close to papyrus

Flowey, for one thing

Annoying Dog

Sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

Frisk

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

frisk

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

yep

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

yeah']

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

Damn

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

it's because he's the best

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

it means he's important somehow

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

He's the greatest ;w;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

and godlike creatures use their power to bask in his greatness

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

@carolc24 YES

perfect

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

those four are the only ones who know him in deitale though 

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

exactly ;3;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

yeah

or vaguely remember him

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

Yeah

Sans only has fragments

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

the idea of him STILL telling Sans to pick up his socks is hilarious to me tho

like, in Sans' dreams or something

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

ikr

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

He totally does that

It's canon

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

"You get the feeling that someone wants you to pick up your sock.  Your conviction to leave it there increases."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

oh my god

sans no

i imagine the house would be really messy though

with no one to clean up after sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

Somewhere, a god face palms and groans

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

yeah 

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

:c

But maybe

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

depressed person living alone, not ideal

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

Not  _ as _ messy as you'd expect

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

yeah

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

yeah his room isn't /too/ bad

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

@carolc24 :c

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

the trash tornado is kinda clever actually, get the mess off the floor

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

maybe Sans mentions that sometimes he gets a boost of motivation to clean up

SOMEtimes

@carolc24 yep ^^

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

:'')

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

it's so funny to me that sans has a flashlight with a lampshade and no batteries in his room

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

laziness at its finest

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

I guess it kind of makes sense since all that stuff comes from the garbage apparently

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

And a TREADMILL In the MIDDLE of the room

FOR PRANKS

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

that's different, that's for pranking people

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

JUST FOR PRANKS

A WHOLE TREADMILL

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

he just has a pile of santa letters on the floor

where he can read them

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

aww

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

Sans was Santa to papyrus when he was little

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:08 AM**

there's only one room in the entire house in this AU

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

Papyrus knows he's Santa now

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

Sans' room

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

But he still writes to him

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

ehh give him a living room or s/t

like undyne's house

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

the sink is normal height and the fridge is pretty much empty, because sans eats at grillby's all the time

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

that's a cute image

pap writing letters to "santa"

he asks santa to tell sans to pick up his sock

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

i thought "Santa" as Asgore?

*was

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

sans has letters addressed to santa in his room

so both?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

i always thought the letters in Sans' room were written by him

he was just too lazy to send them

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

oh lol

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

But anyway

Pap's room is a storage room now

Or perhaps

It's a guest room (edited)

And the bed is a racecar bed

Sans never has guests, but it just... felt like the right idea

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:12 AM**

hmm maybe

I kinda thought the garage was a "guest room"

but like for humans

maybe the garage is the same

what would frisk's relationship with sans be like in this AU, would he invite them over or

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

I think, yeah

"come over when ever, I don't mind."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:16 AM**

yeah makes sense

I can't see him arranging an actual "hangout" in his house but just letting them show up whenever

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:16 AM**

yeah

that was what i was thinking too ^^

i was thinking maybe the shed doesn't exist now

the garage, i mean

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:16 AM**

It's a shed

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:17 AM**

ah

well

Frisk walks by and feels that something is missing

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:17 AM**

They  _ know _ something is missing 

A very  _ big _ thing

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:17 AM**

the title of the second part of this fanfic is literally called "Something Is Missing" ^^;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

;;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

Hnnnnng

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

they feel something, or someone, is missing as soon as they meet Sans for the first time

he just tells them he's suppose to be on the lookout for humans, for Undyne

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

(Tell us when you're done )

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

and just lets them go on their way

@Rue okay ^^

still in the middle of drafting though

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:19 AM**

ahh yes please give us the link at that time

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:19 AM**

@carolc24 okay ^^

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

what if Frisk tells someone, maybe Asgore, that they felt the seraph's presence during the final battle

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

also i'm just going to have frisk wear the scarf throughout the story

@carolc24 oooh yes

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

and they say "You must feel very blessed.  The Seraph gave you hope."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

Awwww

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

maybe this is especially relevent during Asriel's battle

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

frisk: "I don't want it.  I'd rather have him here."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:20 AM**

when you're trying to save Asriel

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

And Asgore just

Cries

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

wehh :,>

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

The thought is so, so comforting to him

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

i'm also planning on writing Chara's point of view

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

That someone honestly forgives him

PLS DO

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:21 AM**

ooooo

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:22 AM**

they see the shrine at first, and they're like, oh that's been there since i was alive, the monsters built it a long time ago

and then finally, near the end, it just hits them

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:22 AM**

@carolc24 omg ;; just. Frisk being given all these hints about the Seraph's presence, but they JUST WANT THEIR FRIEND BACK

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:22 AM**

@Rue //cries//

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:22 AM**

yesss

if he's going to give people hope, why can't he do it as a monster?  why does he have to be /gone/

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:23 AM**

their memories come crashing down on them

His name was Papyrus

He gave them puzzles and spaghetti and unwavering love and hope

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:24 AM**

chara, unprompted, says: "He likes to say 'Nyeh heh heh!' "

they almost hear someone echo the laugh from far away

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

Chara says that again when you go back to the shrine after Asriel's battle

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

ugh yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

hhh i need to go

but before i go

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

on a genocide run: "Forgettable."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

let me suggest a thing

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

?

@carolc24 uggghhhh ;;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

you know how its implied some of the logs in the True Lab might be by the former royal scientist?

aka Gaster?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

Yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

maybe some of the logs imply that the former royal scientist was trying to bring someone close to them back

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

OH

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

oh noooo

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

Gaster vaguely remembers Papyrus

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

KN crossover

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

and was trying to find a way to bring him back

aaaaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:27 AM**

AAAAAAH

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:29 AM**

gaster interviewing people who had fallen down and gotten back up

compiling all of their accounts, trying to figure out how they could have survived if theoretically it wasn't possible

their accounts remind him of dreams he'd had since he was young

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:29 AM**

Aaaaah ;;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:30 AM**

the seraph becomes his pet project

he wants to find a way to confirm their existence

he gets voided before that happens

but then it does happen, he sees him

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:31 AM**

And he remembers right when he does

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:31 AM**

ugh yes

could they communicate? probably not

but gaster watching pap watching others, speaking to them with no response

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:32 AM**

:'c

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:32 AM**

giving people hope just like he gave gaster hope

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:33 AM**

And Pap can see Gaster too

But can't talk with or touch him

Gaster exited a dimension separate from the Seraph only to enter another dimension apart from him

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

:((

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

And Gaster doesn't even get cool hopey powers

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

alphys finds gaster's old notes

doesn't think much of them until she falls

maybe gives them to sans eventually

they go into the basement along with his own notes about what he's heard from toriel and alphys and asgore, his own vague memories of when he fell, odd inspirations that might be memories

spaghetti? is that important?

I felt like I was supposed to pick up my sock when I woke up this morning

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:37 AM**

Maybe I should clean my room... nah... well...

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:37 AM**

maybe some drawings

a picture of the shrine

he gives a key to frisk in a pacifist run

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:37 AM**

Some puzzles from Snowdin- legend has it, he likes them, right?

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:38 AM**

old newspapers with jumbles and crosswords and other puzzles

the crosswords are filled in with the letter 'z'

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:39 AM**

The jumbles are solved completely

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:41 AM**

sometimes Sans needs to get out of the house because it just feels wrong

but he can't tell what's wrong about it exactly

so he goes to grillby's and orders a glass of milk

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:43 AM**

He mutters, to Grillby maybe, or to no one at all, "You ever feel like you miss someone who doesn't exist?"

"............. I think I did..... just now............."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:45 AM**

;;

doggo always seems surprised to see sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:50 AM**

This au still kills me ;;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:53 AM**

same

just, the Ones Who Remember getting angry when people talk about how much they love the seraph

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:54 AM**

omggg

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:54 AM**

because they didn't really know him.

they get to have his hope but he has to be alone for all eternity

and they'll never really understand what that means because they just see him as an abstract idea

frisk would never say that though

flowey might cause he's a little shit

but like the dichotomy between seeing him as pap the person and seeing him as The Seraph

just, messing me up man

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:57 AM**

Sameee

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:01 AM**

They remember a dreamy myth about an all powerful being who vanquishes all darkness and not the guy who nagged them to get up in the morning, not the guy who would always answer the phone with a vibrant voice and not the guy who sat  in the dark crying alone and picking at his bones because sometimes, sometimes he was just so tired of being hurt, of not being  _ good enough _ (edited)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:03 AM**

:(((

pap hears them ranting about it, feels touched that they care about him so much

he still doesn't think his problems were very important

one of them saying aloud, "If you can hear me right now, I know who you were.  I remember you.  I care about you, not just some image of you.  I hope this makes you feel better, wherever you are now."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:10 AM**

C''':

Right then, there's a rush of a warm, comforting breeze, like someone heard

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:11 AM**

"...does that mean you heard me?"

"...also, I love you."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:14 AM**

The Seraph, in his sparkling dimension of light, usually curbs any melancholy so he could rule with a clear head. So he could fulfill his role.

But right then

He felt his cheeks become wet and warm

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:15 AM**

:((

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:18 AM**

Alone, in that empty and shimmering world, he wept and wept- all the loneliness he felt in the countless years that he had been here, all of it came to surface

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:19 AM**

:(((

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:20 AM**

The souls inside him burn strongly as he sobs; perhaps they are crying for him too

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:27 AM**

ugh

cherish this skeleton

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:28 AM**

HONESTLY ; ;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:30 AM**

ugh that "I had a scary dream" sequence from rebellion

with sans and papyrus

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:31 AM**

That's the kyosaya scene right

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

no uh in the flower field

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

OH YEAH

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

after homura's battle when she talks to madoka

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

OH MY GOD

I REMEMBER NOW

Hnnnnggg

Oh god yes

;;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:33 AM**

sans slowly realizing that this is his real brother

he's finally talking to him again after all this time

he finally understands what's been missing, and talking to him feels like the most natural thing in the world

of course he'd tell pap about having odd dreams

and pap would comfort him and promise that he would never, ever leave

that had probably happened several times in the old universe

pap makes some joke about not being able to pay the bills if he were to leave, sans laughs and tells him that he could do whatever he wanted, he's The Great Papyrus after all

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:36 AM**

HNNNNNGGGGF

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:36 AM**

that's the first time in this universe that sans has said pap's name

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:36 AM**

;-;

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:37 AM**

madoka as pap is so good though

their insecurities and lack of self-worth

kills me so hard

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:37 AM**

It's like. Pap was  _ made _ for this au

Him as Madoka is too perfect

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:38 AM**

yesss

sans as homura just yelling at him, asking why he's always so willing to sacrifice himself

pap awkwardly comforting him

I wanna think more about alphys in this AU because hell yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:45 AM**

Alphys fell down some time before the game

She didn't even know she did until she woke up

And saw  _ him _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:46 AM**

;w;

everything here is making me cry

why dis

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:46 AM**

she could have sworn it was just a weird dream, but

The description of that man, from the stars on his head to the red garment trailing behind him

It was matched that myth too accurately

Even now, she has a hard time processing that it actually happened

This is why she kicks herself for offhandedly mentioning it to Sans; what reason would she have to fall down??

(Ugh I should rewatch rebellion ;;) (edited)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:50 AM**

<3333

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:50 AM**

i've never seen PMMM

so i have no idea what's happening

but yeah

this is good

 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

Sometimes, a warm breeze rushes through the underground

It smells faintly of spaghetti

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:26 AM**

Oh my god

I got a thought

Okay, you know how if you backtrack to the path with the echo flowers in waterfall, you can find a message from Flowey about Toriel?

So what if in this deitale, if you kill a certain amount of monsters, you'll find a flower saying "* He'd be so disappointed in you."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 11:50 AM**

noooooo

"You'll NEVER see him again."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:51 AM**

ooooh

ooh my god yes

I love the idea of Flowey being protective over Papyrus, or at least, the memory of Papyrus

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 11:52 AM**

yessss

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:57 AM**

;_; I can't stop thinking about the vines over the shrine, shielding it so much so that it looks constricting

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:58 AM**

the vines appear to be holding the shrine tight

as if to protect it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 11:59 AM**

:(((

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:59 AM**

monsters have tried to clear away the vines

especially Undyne and Sans

but the vines grow back immediately

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:04 PM**

If Flowey can't even touch him anymore...  _ no one can _

If you stand close enough, the vines' thorns appear to grow slightly

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:12 PM**

Thinking about Flowey in this au alone is enough to twist my gut

CAUSE HE IS JUST

SO LOST

WITHOUT PAP

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:12 PM**

AAAAAAA

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:14 PM**

HE COVERS HIS SHRINE WITH VINES LIKE HE WANTS KEEP IT HIMSELF

AND SNAPS AT ANYONE WHO GETS TOO CLOSE OR TALKS AS IF THEY KNOW HIM  _ WHEN THEY DONT _

HE JUST

MISSES HIM SO MUCH

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:20 PM**

I'm so mad

him meeting "papyrus" is making me so mad

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:22 PM**

Same is him; Furious wouldn't even begin to describe what he'd be

I still want to draw that btw

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:22 PM**

yesss

"Why do you LOOK like that?"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:25 PM**

"How  _ dare _ you have his face."

I still really like  @AnonJ 's quote

[ https://i.imgur.com/Bz9hIGs.jpg ](https://i.imgur.com/Bz9hIGs.jpg)

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:26 PM**

;;;;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:26 PM**

IT WOULD BE SO BADASS

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:27 PM**

ikr

seraph pap watching this

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:27 PM**

Worried for Flowey, and sorry for the other Papyrus

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 12:28 PM**

"Papyrus" getting faceplanted

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:29 PM**

... That  [ "Disbelief" ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UWoXEumwQXM) song playing during the battle

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:00 PM**

sans and Flowey striking up an awkward friendship

they hate each other but they're two of only like three people who knew him

and sometimes they just gotta talk about him so they remember he was real, not just some story they made up

Flowey wants to yell at sans for not appreciating his brother or w.e but frisk stops him

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 1:01 PM**

what I want to know is why'd Undyne forget about him?

in some ways, she's closer to him than Sans is

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:02 PM**

I think sans only knows about him bc he's seen him

like he Fell Down and pap appeared to him to wake him back up

Undyne wouldn't fall so

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 1:02 PM**

ahhh, that would make sense

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:02 PM**

and frisk and Flowey are reality warpers so special rukes

rules

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 1:02 PM**

maybe in the depressed Undyne ending it could happen... but that's one out of many

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:03 PM**

mm that's a sad thought

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:05 PM**

Papyrus wouldn't be able to see Undyne in person since she wouldn’t Fall, but he still watches over her

Undyne visits the shrine when she's feeling down or lost, but she'll never admit it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:06 PM**

accurate

you call her on the phone

"Oh, that place?  Yeah, it's nice.  I go there sometimes when I'm feeling sad."

"Uhhh, which is NEVER!  I'm too busy fulfilling everyone's hopes and dreams to feel sad!"

"But yeah... Say hi to the statue for me?"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:08 PM**

She finds herself absentminded thumbing over one of the bones that grow there one day

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:13 PM**

Seraph!Pap being  _ leagues _ ahead of "Papyrus" in terms of power tho

"Papyrus" flails against Seraph's bones and waves the knife around while Seraph sits back and reads a newspaper (edited)

[ ITS BASICALLY THIS (with Core Frisk as Rayquaza) ](http://protocol00.deviantart.com/art/Groudon-vs-Kyogre-453278709)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:17 PM**

“Don’t  _ LEAVE _ me!”   
Papyrus turned at the cry. The arm not stretched towards the light in front of him had been wrapped with vines, tight enough to keep him in place, yet too loose to break bone.   
“I’M SORRY, FLOWEY. IT’S THE ONLY WAY.”   
“But-” Flowey sniffed. “I don’t want to be alone!”   
“YOU WON’T BE. I PROMISE.”   
“Papyrus… I don’t want  _ you _ to be alone either.”   
Papyrus’s perpetual grin faltered, then softened into a small,  _ true _ smile.   
“I WON’T BE. I’LL HAVE EVERYONE’S SOULS WITHIN ME...”   
“AND I’LL  _ ALWAYS _ HAVE YOU.”   
The vines retracted from Papyrus’s arm. His eyes closed. He reached towards the glowing spark-   
...   
_ (Knowing what’s to come…) _   
[_(You’re filled with_ _HOPE)_](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bzl9hwV72pjuM1lNdVhXTTNNTVU)

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:19 PM**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

;_;

I just noticed that Flowey has Asriel's face aaaAAAAWW

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:20 PM**

that was thE ONLY WAY I COULD DO A SIDE VIEW   
With the snoot

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:20 PM**

I especially love that this appears to have been drawn on a letter   
Suggesting that as long as we're good people, we can write to Seraph and he'll listen to us   
**Rue** **-** **Today at 2:21 PM**

ITS A GOOD SNOOT

oh my heart

@Milka bruh ;;

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:22 PM**

Here's a thought

Flowey learning and perfecting writing on his own

And just depositing letters into a letterbox for Papyrus

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:23 PM**

AHH

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:23 PM**

For no particular reason beyond "maybe if I think of it hard enough, the words will transfer"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:24 PM**

OH MY GOD

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:24 PM**

And of course they do, because he can see it all.

Flowey reads them aloud to the shrine

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:44 PM**

@AnonJ you said this:  [ "Cobalt" means he wants Flowey to end him already ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bzl9hwV72pjua3hWdEFiZmZ2Yjg)

And while I'm sure this was completely unintentional

...  [ "Cobalt Thief" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44un1ADquPA) is the name of the song I gave to Seraph as his theme : )

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:45 PM**

AUGH

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

AUGH IS RIGHT

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:37 PM**

Deitale thought: if you try to befriend Undyne on a pacifist run, she slams the door in your face at first

You can keep trying to talk to her and eventually you get the option to fight her again

She refuses to attack you until you hit her but you can't deal more than 1 damage

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:38 PM**

: O

hhh

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:38 PM**

Then she uses an unavoidable attack on you but it deals 1 damage (if you're at 1 health it does 0)

She confesses she doesn't want to hurt you and then you can do the hangout

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:38 PM**

awww

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:39 PM**

She talks about Asgore and then about the Seraph a little bit

And gives you her phone number

What if new battle mechanic based on hope though

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:40 PM**

I thought HoPe=HP

WAIT

OK SO AT THE END OF POST PACIFIST IN DEITALE

Where Asriel's doing that beam thing that drops you down to .01/20

what if Instead, it RAISES your hp?

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:46 PM**

HP is hit points in the demo manual

idk maybe there's flavor text saying "You felt something encouraging you to keep going." and you get healed

just spontaneously in battle

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:47 PM**

OH YEAH

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:47 PM**

like in the pacifist run before Flowey transforms

all the monsters encourage you and you get 1hp healed

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:48 PM**

hhhh YES

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:48 PM**

in the middle of the second Undyne battle after you hit her

Her health is suddenly restores

restored

She looks confused for a second but then she goes back on the offensive

After you get hit you're healed

Maybe there are a few more turns of this and Undyne slowly realizes that she shouldn't be doing this

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:49 PM**

yES

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:50 PM**

Because she feels like she's getting a message from someone, that fighting doesn't accomplish anything

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:50 PM**

yooo yes

i love it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:50 PM**

Then continuous healing against Asriel

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **Today at 12:50 PM**

Serah Papyrus would make a genocide run  _ impossible _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

"NOPE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

_ heals froggit _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

pfft

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

omg

it would have to be a little bit limited I think

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

passive-aggressive Seraph!Papy

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

maybe sans would refuse to fight you on an otherwise geno run

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:51 PM**

i was thinking about him just making you feel bad throughout the whole geno run

but i'm not sure how

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:52 PM**

yeahhh

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:52 PM**

@Crawly yesss

sans can't bring himself to kill you

fight you, yes, but he stops himself from killing you

he just feels like he shouldn't

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 12:52 PM**

at the very least he doesn't do betrayal kills

I feel like it's important to have the capacity for evil

because pap's support doesn't mean much if you can't make mistakes, or if he retracts it when you aren't pacifist

that's like the whole tragedy of pap in the canon geno run

Maybe if you abort a geno run you can get a special bonus

"The statue looks proud of you."

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 12:54 PM**

ooh, wHAT IF

GENOCIDE RUN

After you fight sans

Without even time to SAVE

You find yourself in aNOTHER BATTLE

"He didn't give up his physical form for THIS!"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:01 PM**

<333

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 1:01 PM**

*Act > Check

*Flowey the Acolyte - 20 ATK 20 DEF

*Never forgot

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:13 PM**

ahhh yes

a real Flowey fight would be so cool

one thing I'm curious about though

We only fight him when he's absorbed a bunch of souls

Would he have normal "stats" as a flower? 

Like would he have an HP meter and stuff

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 1:15 PM**

He has 6000 hp

(Same as Omega Flowey)

And I posted the other stats up there

(Same as Papyrus in neutral)

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:16 PM**

"Same as Papyrus" ;_;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:40 PM**

Talking shrine on a Genocide run:

"The statue's eyes seem to peer into your soul."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 1:43 PM**

yesss

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:44 PM**

: D

Seraph!Pap just judging you from a distance

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:45 PM**

And when you enter the room?

* You felt your sins weighing on your neck.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:45 PM**

YESS

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:49 PM**

OOH OOH

What if, on Pacifist and neutral runs, you get the option * Cut the vines? when talking to the statue for the third time

* You cut the vines.

* ...

* they grew back.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 1:51 PM**

ye

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:51 PM**

And on the Geno run...

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:52 PM**

* You cut the vines.

* ...

* They swat you away.

 


	3. Wish I Could See Him Again

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 9:33 PM**

deitale idea, Frisk does a genocide run because maybe if they destroy and recreate the universe pap will come back

this is a terrible idea that won't end well for anyone though

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:33 PM**

Papyrus is all

"NO. STOP."

"THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANTED"   
**Rue** **-** **Today at 9:58 PM**

"I WANTED TO GIVE YOU HOPE BUT NOT FOR THIS"

And Flowey's just. SPEECHLESS

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:25 PM**

*HE WOULDN'T WANT TO BE REMEMBERED LIKE THIS.

*THIS IS NOT WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED.

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:25 PM**

"I KNEW YOU WERE AN IDIOT. BUT NOT  _ THIS _ MUCH OF AN IDIOT."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:25 PM**

Flowey just starts screaming at you

@Rue yesss

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:27 PM**

Ironically, I bet Flowey had a similar idea in the neutral run, but more akin to, "I'll become the god of this world, then I and only I can see him again"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:47 PM**

flowey probably: "This is the Seraph, the deity of hope.  One time he stuck a bunch of limes into his eyes so he could get handsome bishonen eyes."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:50 PM**

"He had a weird-ass laugh, and cooked toxic spaghetti. One timeline he dumped a shitload of letters to me down a hole even though I have LEAVES FOR HANDS and he...  _ was always there for me and- _ (sobs loudly)"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

//whines// ;w;

awwww

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

noooo

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:51 PM**

Flowey's fuckin weak man

At least when it comes to papyrus

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:52 PM**

true

"He wore the same dumb outfit!  Every day!  And he had a 'sentry station' made of cardboard, and he loved milk and petting dogs and he'd hurt himself and he never really told me why and he painted over a rock formation to look like a precarious bridge and"

idk what's worse, the person listening to him having no idea what he's talking about

or knowing exactly what he's talking about

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:54 PM**

The latter. Definitely

"And- and he'd  _ ask _ me to hurt him! That sick fucker! Didn't he know that I'm  _ soulless _ and I could've  _ killed _ him as many times as I wanted?! And I did!! I killed him so many fucking times and every time he just  _ smiled at me- _ "

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:03 PM**

i was wondering will there be any changes to Hotland in this AU?

Snowdin has Papyrus missing and the changes to Sans' house, Waterfall has the shrine

but Hotland?

and Ruins?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:04 PM**

The ruins...

You know when the leaves spin in a lil circle? (edited)

They get caught by the wind?

That happens

A lot

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

oooh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

If you step inside one, you may get healed

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

OOOOH

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:05 PM**

Whooooaaaaaa

The Seraph has his own symbol, apart from the Delta Rune

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:06 PM**

yessss

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:06 PM**

And on one of the Ruins walls, you can see a scrawling  of it

It's implied that Toriel herself painted it long ago

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:06 PM**

ooh nice

idk about hotland but the core wouldn't have swappable parts

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:07 PM**

awww

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:07 PM**

because that was totally pap's idea

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:07 PM**

I see

yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:07 PM**

Yesss

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:07 PM**

i wonder if there are any differences to Alphys and Mettaton

because they're both not very familiar with Papyrus in canon

it might not affect them that much

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:08 PM**

Prolly not, apart from the fact that Alphys met him when she fell down (edited)

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:08 PM**

Maybe you can find notes about the myth on her desk

Unintentionally attempting to finish Gaster's pet project  (edited)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:09 PM**

oooh

nice

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:11 PM**

MTT might wish his audience prosperous dreams at the end of your battle

Because while he doesn't think much of the myth, Blooky does

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:11 PM**

ooh yeah

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:12 PM**

aww

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:17 PM**

... STILL cannot stop thinking about Dei!Frisk begging to see their Pap again

Like they are fucking  _ squeezing _ Core's shoulders and digging their nails into them

and actually opening their eyes to meet Core's dark pits

"Please.  _ Please. _ "

"All the determination in the world won't bring him back to you." Core says matter of factly.

"I don't care."

"You might die in his realm. It was made for him alone, and the only reason I can go there is because I'm kind of a god too."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:20 PM**

aaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:21 PM**

"I don't care. Just for a little while. Just for a split  _ second _ ." Frisk chokes back a sob. "Please."

And so, eventually, Core relents

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:21 PM**

aaaaaAAAAAHHHHH

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:22 PM**

//whines//

my heart

there it goes

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:22 PM**

They take Dei!Frisk into the shimmering sort-of-after life, or whatever it is, and sure enough...

Frisk sees a tall red scarfed figure in the distance, with stars on his head and beneath his cape and his eyes...

They take a step

And

_ they can't breathe _

_ their body... glitches out _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:24 PM**

:ooo

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:25 PM**

Core wasn't lying when they said that this place was meant for  _ only him _ , and certainly not a  _ living, mortal person _

still, they press on.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

AAAAAAA

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:26 PM**

"P-paaAP..! Pa-.....P-"

With each drudging step, their body seems to glitch even more, and they still  _ can't breathe _

"Pap...Yru u S....!!!"

They're not even halfway there when they collapse.

...

Luckily, the Seraph notices in time.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:29 PM**

//cries//

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:29 PM**

same

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

ToT

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

The child on the "floor"... could... oh stars, could it...?!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

oh my god

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:30 PM**

Good gods

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:31 PM**

"... Frisk?" God, what a stubborn,  _ stubborn _ child.

He's there by their side in a half-step flash

Gently, he coaxed them back up, lifts their shoulders and chin

Frisk opens their eyes again, and while their vision is blurry...  _ it's him _

He's  _ here _ , he's  _ touching them again _ , and they can  _ see his face _

And it's

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:34 PM**

hhhh

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:34 PM**

Just as kind as always.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:34 PM**

this AU is going to be the death of me

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:34 PM**

"Pap... Papy-?!" They cough violently. Nope, still can't breathe.

"Frisk..." His voice is chastising, but understandably out of concern.

Frisk weakly smiles back. It's him. "Heh..."

The Seraph leans closer. With a few whispered words in their ear, they're transported back to their world.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:38 PM**

ugh poor frisk

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:39 PM**

Frisk wakes up in their bed, shooting upright and gasping loudly for air.

"FRISK!" Flowey and Sans shout in unison.

"Where the  _ fuck _ were you?!"

"Kid, you okay?"

"You were just  _ gone _ for 5 hours and we found you unconscious in a field! You  _ better _ be okay, you idiot!"

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:44 PM**

The child lets their banter wash over them. All they can think of in that moment is the ethereal light in their  _ friend's _ eyes, his concerned expression, and the words he said to them:

"I will always love you, no matter what. Do not forget that."

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:48 PM**

Meanwhile, back in Pap's Dimension:

" _ Sigh _ I suppose they would have found a way sooner or later..."

"..."

"I know you're there."

Core!Frisk steps out of invisibility. "You caught me. But listen, okay?! They did the puppy dog eyes!!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that! You know how cute they are!!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 11:51 PM**

omg accurate

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Yesterday at 11:53 PM**

That time when Frisk calls themselves cute

You go kiddo

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 11:54 PM**

Frisk 1000% would flirt with alt versions of themselves

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

Imagine Seraph giving Frisk a surge of hope

and IMMEDIATELY they get up to flirt with something

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

YES

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

"Nyeheheh! That's my child."

He is just  _ laughing _ his ass off in godworld  (edited)

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

I'm laughing my ass off as we SPEAK

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:53 PM**

Ugh I'm still so upset about this au

Imagine Pap absentmindedly tracing over his arms, and wherever else he used to harm

_ the scars aren't there anymore _

And whenever he tries to do it again, the wounds instantly heal

It's like the souls inside him won't stand for it

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 9:56 PM**

:DDDDDDDDD

Can't hurt yourself anymoooooore

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:57 PM**

Some sick part of him wishes the scars were still there

since they could have been a tie to his old life

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 9:58 PM**

If he had access to a marker, would he draw them on himself?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:58 PM**

Abso -fuckin- lutely

He knows every mark perfectly (edited)

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:02 PM**

awww

papaya...

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:02 PM**

ikr

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:02 PM**

ye

very sad

He can have Goop if he wants

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:03 PM**

You mean goop sans? : D

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:03 PM**

ye

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:05 PM**

Yeah, he'd adore any company he gets [so long as they're also super natural, extra-dimensional beings like him cuz his dimension cancels out mortals apparently :')) ]

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:05 PM**

:(((

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:07 PM**

So guys from Void is good?

Cuz that's what Goop is

from void

like Gaster

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:08 PM**

yeah sure! If by some miracle he escaped the void, he'd have no problem being in Seraph's realm

Seraph... is pretty lonely. With help, he could leave, but he  _ has _ to stay so he can keep them peeps hopin'

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:27 PM**

very excited

What does seraph look like?

Does he still look like papaya or...?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:50 PM**

papaya

wears red, yellow

sparkles with many SAVE

Scarf mimic wing

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:50 PM**

AJ and I drew him once (uncolored unfortunately)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Last Friday at 10:07 AM**

oooh

;w;

my bad

Papyrus IS a star

but in Deitale he's almost literally a star

he's sort of made of stars in Deitale, i think?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Friday at 10:14 AM**

I always had the idea, for deitale

that the Seraph wasn't just  _ a concept _ or  _ a law of _ the universe

But instead, he  _ was _ the universe

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Friday at 10:25 AM**

hmm

what do you mean?

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Last Friday at 10:29 AM**

I think it was that he recreated the crumbling timeline? or something.. like that? ;;; I haven't been paying as much attention to this AU as I should have

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Friday at 10:30 AM**

hm

yeah the concept was it's like madoka where he recreates the universe + a pocket universe for him to live in

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Friday at 10:31 AM**

yeah i know he "recreated" the universe

I just find the idea where he  _ is _ the universe an interesting concept

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Friday at 10:32 AM**

yeah that is cool

like he's the only thing left, but he can provide conditions for a whole world?

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Friday at 10:40 AM**

I like it

He took everyone's souls brought them back to life to live in him

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Friday at 10:41 AM**

ooh yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Last Friday at 11:09 AM**

i like this idea  @AnonJ

he's just become an abstract concept at this point

he made the universe yet he IS the universe at the same time

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 5:51 PM**

[ wrote sans falling down and pap giving him the hope to get back up ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514653)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 7:41 PM**

HHHHHHHHHHH _ HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Yesterday at 10:38 PM**

ooooOOOOOOH 

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

!!!!!!!!!!!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:37 AM**

!!!!!!!

I want to write a sequel where Flowey starts trolling sans like

"Seems like you've noticed what's wrong with this world!  Well, too bad.  You'll NEVER see him again."

and like 10000 years later Flowey actually starts telling him stuff

This Flowey would probably despise sans, see him as the source of all of paps problems

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 8:04 AM**

@Caroline i like to imagine Flowey would

i mean

in a way, Sans was the final straw that drove Papyrus to try to absorb all the SOULs

because Sans protected Papyrus from falling down like all the other monsters

As soon as Sans fell down, Papyrus immediately rushed to the castle, absorbed the six other human SOULs, and the very first monster SOUL he absorbed was Sans'

I guess Flowey has a bit of a grudge on Sans because of this, blaming him for the reason Papy ceased to exist

secretly Flowey knows it's not, Sans was just being a good brother, but he needs a scapegoat (pfft "goat") to pin the blame on

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:17 AM**

mm yeah

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:21 AM**

I got a question, though;. how do you protect someone from falling down?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:25 AM**

in this case probably some magic shortcut thing?

since the universe is collapsing or w.e

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:27 AM**

so.... falling down is being destroyed, rather than losing hope and going into a near-death coma, as in canon?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

people don't fall down from losing hope in canon?

it isn't specified how falling down happens

but in this AU there's something corrupting the universe I think?  and it causes all the monsters to fall down somehow

I'm guessing that's what batter means but idr the backstory too well

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:32 AM**

I'm pretty sure it was implied, but I guess it's true that it isn't confirmed 

hmm....

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:35 AM**

can't find anything on the wiki

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

I see

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

" [ https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/3oqcuf/spoilers_quick_question_what_is_meant_by_falling/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/3oqcuf/spoilers_quick_question_what_is_meant_by_falling/) "

falling down from loss of hope is pretty much fanon by this point, probably something to do with the HP=hope thing?

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

^^Yeah

It's one of those fan theories that has become so popular it's considered canon

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

ah, I see then

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

Meh I still like the fanon thing about HP and falliing down

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:40 AM**

lol

I'm not a huge fan of HP=hope but I like the falling down thing

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 10:42 AM**

same, basically

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:42 AM**

//flops in//

i was thinking that like

The universe gets corrupted, and the corruption is physical, like you can see places being torn away into nothing

i'm still trying to figure out why it happens or what is causing it

monsters who get caught in the corruption fall down, their bodies are corrupted into nothing but their souls remain

^^;

Papyrus tries to save everyone by absorbing their SOULs

and all their SOULs makes him strong enough to survive the corruptions

the whole world is torn away into nothing, leaving him floating in empty space

with all the SOULs within him

it's then that he decides to recreate a universe for all those SOULs

one that won't get corrupted or torn away

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 10:48 AM**

ahh yes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:03 AM**

is it okay? ;w;

i feel like it doesn't make much sense

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:03 AM**

ye

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:04 AM**

ooh right  @Caroline you wrote a fanfic for this au right? 

the one with Sans seeing Papyrus when he fell down

that was good ^^

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 11:06 AM**

ah yeah

thanks!

and yeah it makes sense

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:20 AM**

thank you :,3

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:12 PM**

how do the monster souls not vanish if their hosts are dead?  Is it like a glitch thing?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:32 PM**

i guess so

maybe the monsters' bodies are still slowly crumbling away

i guess they die slowly

so the SOULs still remain but are about the break any moment

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:37 PM**

Hm ok

So they aren't quite dead yet?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:46 PM**

not yet, i think

just really close to it

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:47 PM**

yeah that makes sense

Their souls can leave their bodies in canon so

 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:54 PM**

[ **https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194662434080948224/197122483818725378/unknown.png** ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/194662434080948224/197122483818725378/unknown.png)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 6:43 PM**

ooooooh

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 6:57 PM**

THAT DRESS @_@ YEESSS

@Caroline @Batter_Sempai @PapyrusKnows from what I remember from the big backstory I wrote way back, everyone fell down from the strain of memories of all the past resets. It was too much for them mentally and emotionally to take them all in at once

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 7:01 PM**

Pap and Sans survived cause they already had some memories/knowledge of resets, so it wasn't a shock to them, and Pap had to be the one to absorb the souls bc Sans didn't have enough HP

(Flowey is  _ very _ salty about it)

 

####  **Caroline - 06/27/2016**

Yeah I remember you talking about that I think

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

@Rue i love that idea a lot ;w;

oh gosh i don't know which idea i should go with

@AnonJ that dress tho

daaamn :,3

so pretty

####  **AnonJ - 06/28/2016**

someone needs to draw papyrus in that outfit

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

i will try to do that ^^;

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

Progress is being made

####  **PapyrusKnows - 06/28/2016**

Yesssss 

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

thank you ;w;

i don't know what expression to give him tho

####  **PapyrusKnows - 06/28/2016**

uhhh.... peaceful? serene? these are just descriptive words though, so probably not helpful xD

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

how does one make Papy look serene :,3

but i shall try

thank you so much

####  **PapyrusKnows - 06/28/2016**

^^;;;;;

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

//hugs// :,3

####  **Caroline - 06/28/2016**

Oh wow it looks so good!

####  **Batter_Sempai - 06/28/2016**

Thank you <3

####  **AnonJ - Last Monday at 8:47 PM**

[ this ](https://youtu.be/qNCq3kljqJY) is absolutley the Seraph's Theme

jUST LOOKAT THE COVER ART

####  **Batter_Sempai - Last Tuesday at 3:48 AM**

hhhhhhHHHHH 

YESSSS

####  **Rue - Last Tuesday at 8:43 AM**

Pls imagine either Flowey or Frisk singing  [ this ](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com/post/77424205654/hellfire-madoka-rebellion-parody-original-is) (most likely Flowey tho lol)

"The sun caught in your ivory smile is blazing in me out of all control..."

####  **GeekWithTea - Last Tuesday at 9:46 AM**

I took some liberties with the DeiTale Seraph Papyrus design-I wasn't sure if there's an official look, but I wanted to try him out. I am not a fan of colouring, but a greyscale Seraph didn't work.

####  **Rue - Last Tuesday at 9:47 AM**

Eyy, that reminds me of Toucan Sans! 

Really liking everyone's interpretation of his design

####  **GeekWithTea - Last Tuesday at 9:49 AM**

Thanks!

####  **Batter_Sempai - Last Tuesday at 10:07 AM**

hhh 

RAINBOW

so pretty ^^

####  **Caroline - Last Tuesday at 12:26 PM**

Ooo it's nice

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:07 AM**

Ok i had this idea

####  **quillshadow - Last Wednesday at 10:08 AM**

_ Looks attentive _

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:17 AM**

Post TP

Sans and Alphys notice something ... _ odd _ within the universe

*multiverse

it looks like another universe is going to crash into theirs?

They keep track of it, until one day, they hear an alert

The computer says that their universe now contains a completley seperate universe  _ inside it _

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:19 AM**

!!!

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:20 AM**

Coincidently, it says that this universe is occupying the same bit of space-time where a certain save-crowned skeleton has just come into being

See, all universes are contained within a sort of void

which is uninhabitable by mere mortals

Their souls can exist within the void, but not for very long

The Seraph saves fallen monsters by pulling their souls out of himself, talking to them, and then putting them back in before they can succumb to the void

But humans don't fall

Nor do soulless flowers

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:28 AM**

???

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:30 AM**

And... Papyrus misses them

More importantly, he knows that  _ they _ miss  _ him _

He can't pull them out into the void without hurting them, but what if he's  _ not in the void? _

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:32 AM**

So he entered their universe?

:ooo

####  **quillshadow - Last Wednesday at 10:34 AM**

Is he playing recursion, or has he gone to another universe to bring out the Flowey and Frisk of  _ his _ universe?

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:35 AM**

Or did he make a pocket universe to bring them into?

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:35 AM**

@quillshadow the second one

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:35 AM**

Ah I see

####  **quillshadow - Last Wednesday at 10:36 AM**

Does this universe have a Papyrus?

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:37 AM**

yes

but Seraph is still a deity

Even in this universe that isn't him  _ his _

He still has that grace, that ethereal presence

((He can also break the laws of physics, but any Papyrus can do  _ that _ ))

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 10:42 AM**

is he the only pap in this universe?

####  **Milka - Last Wednesday at 10:57 AM**

There can be only one

HEEEERE WE ARE

BOOOOORN TO BE KIIIINGS

####  **quillshadow - Last Wednesday at 10:59 AM**

Stop making me try to picutre Pap as an Immortal

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 10:59 AM**

@Caroline No, there's the papyrus native to the "outer" universe

and then there's Seraph, who is contains a universe within himself

####  **Caroline - Last Wednesday at 11:06 AM**

Hm

So the sans and Alphys who detect this have their own papyrus?

and Seraph contains the deitale universe?

####  **AnonJ - Last Wednesday at 11:30 AM**

yep 

####  **FandomHOP - Last Wednesday at 11:59 AM**

Seraph made a copy of himself?

####  **Rue - Last Wednesday at 12:02 PM**

No, he went into another universe that had its own Pap

####  **FandomHOP - Last Wednesday at 12:04 PM**

oh, okay


	4. A King's Love, A Daughter's Anger, and A Child's LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You aren't real."  
> Silence  
> "Or maybe?? You aren't real _enough..._ You can't protect people like real monsters can!"  
>  His expression is kind  
> "But, whatever!!! That just means we have to look out for our own even more, right?!!!"

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

oh god

@Caroline

what if

in deitale

Asgore doesn't fall down right away

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

yesss

already sold

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

and in in his last moments

he begs pap not to leave him

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

oh man

that is upsetting

does he watch pap leave

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

I'm thinking Pap and Sans, as they head for the barrier room, get briefly stopped

asgore's on the floor

holding on to pap

's ankle

"... please..."

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

noooo

there's barely any time but pap turns back anyway

"It's going to be all right."

"I'm going to fix it!"

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

Pap kneels down

puts Asgore on his lap

holds his hand

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

that image is funny to me for some reason

probably cause asgore is so big

but yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

but pap is so strong

lol

but anyway

asgore's head is on his lap, and the king watches his vision blur with memories that (didn't happen?)

he can't hear exactly whatever Pap is saying, but his voice anchors him as his life slips away

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

ahhhh

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

his crown taken gently off his head

fingers running through his hair

_ (his wife used to do this) _

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

;;;;

his body is crumbling but somehow he's at peace

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

soft, tranquil humming of a familiar melody

these are the last things he experiences

"thank.... you..."

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

oh man

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

pap

is smiling

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

and then we get deitale asgore

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

the whole time

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

ahh of course he is

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

he has to, for him!

(though he can't really see it anymore)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

his resolve to Fix Everything increases

at all costs

he's known for a long time that he'd give up his life for the underground

but now? it feels like his destiny

after asgore is gone he pops up and walks briskly towards the barrier

it's time

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

sans watches his brother go

resolved as ever

(even though he knows his bro is holding back tears)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

yupp

pap can't look back again

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

_ "Oh... we should have tea some other time, then!" _

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

;;;;

it's a good thing there's no one else here

pap isn't sure if he could handle seeing anyone else die

and then surprise it's flowery

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

(Pap is silently, unknowingly grateful that Flowey doesn't have a soul)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

mhmmm

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

in the new universe, Pap sees Asgore sleeping over his desk, paperwork strewn everywhere. He is so tired

Even if he was awake, Asgore wouldn't be able to sense him

still

The Seraph walks over to the weary king

pats his back comfortingly

whispers encouragements in his ear

(and an apology)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

hhhh good

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

_ "I'm sorry we couldn't have tea together." _

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

that's so sweet

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

;;

when he comes to, Asgore feels like drinking a Snowdin brand of tea instead of his usual

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

aww

asgore was totally a mentor to pap in the old universe

pap would look for different kinds of tea to bring to their tea parties

not all of them were good but asgore liked his enthusiasm and started making those types of tea more

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

his other favorite becomes Sea Tea- which is Pap's favorite

[ http://shewhostepsincake.tumblr.com/post/55691264857/cries-giant-sobs-of-feels ](http://shewhostepsincake.tumblr.com/post/55691264857/cries-giant-sobs-of-feels)

picture that with Pap and Asgore : ))

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

aaaaaaaaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

_ loud wheezing _

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

that's so sad

I wonder how pap would feel about asgore looking up to the Seraph

####  **Rue** **-** **07/06/2016**

He's glad he gives him so much hope, especially since he's one that needs it more than most

but

in the old universe

all Pap wanted was to make him proud- as himself

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/06/2016**

yeah

all of pap's relationships become strange to him

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

... been thinkin about Undyne

how she must have grown up

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

oh yeah

in deitale or in general

cause I'm emotional about both

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

mostly in deitale but sorta both

anyway

her childhood is spent in a crowded, dirty neighborhood in new home

her mother, whom she looks up to, is taken off the guard after a brutal attack from a criminal

she gets money from her time in the guard, so Undyne's family doesn't struggle financially

but

her mother can't walk anymore

she acts all right but she and her father can see it in her eyes

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

oh noo

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

her mother starts clinging to a necklace bearing a certain symbol

(she always said their ancestors turned to Him for protection)

(but, of course, it is a legend, Undyne scoffs)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

ahhh

I love monster mythology and oral trandition

communities where everyone believes in the seraph

children of monsters who grew up with the story, who only know vaguely of it

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

Undyne's grandparent, who fought in the war, swore they had seen him back in their day

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

heck yes

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

so Undyne's mother clutches this pendant in her hands

whenever she thinks no one can see her

the hope in her eyes fluctuating more by the day

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

(sayaka no)

ahh yes

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

one day

there is an alarm

"THERE'S A HUMAN! EVERYONE, EVACUATE NOW!"

Panic in the streets, people trampling over one another

Undyne's father already has his child by the door

"Umi? What's wrong?"

"... Go on ahead, Siren. Take Undyne with you." her mother's voice is so  _ soft _

yet

just as  _ determined _ as ever

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

"... Mama?"

"Are you crazy? Everyone else is leaving! Come on, I can push you if you w-"

" _ I'm staying. _ "

Umi's wheelchair is dead-center in the living room. The door's lock busted some time ago due to age

So if anyone were to try to enter...

Well.

"You said it yourself. Everyone needs to evacuate as quick as possible- you'd do better to take Undyne and run. Without... without me."

There is nothing left to say.

Without a word, Siren musters up the will to do just that

Undyne  _ cries _ and  _ screams _

Umi waits for them, the human

and holds the pendant one last time

(even without the use of her legs, she still puts up a fierce fight)

(the human does not finish easily.)

The human's journey ends at Asgore

The monsters return to their homes

and Undyne and her father return to an empty house

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

:((

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

A year later

Undyne visits a certain shrine

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

i don't need this

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

for a long, long time, she says nothing

until

"... why?"

she steps forward

"You're supposed to protect monsters... right...?"

step

"So why..."

step

"... did you  _ doom _ her?"

He is so  _ still _ and  _ quiet _ , his serene expression  _ mocks _ her

his outstretched hand

_ infuriates _ her

"You... are supposed to save monsters..."

a spear of pulsing ice-blue

another step

"So-!"

She grips her weapon tightly, resolutely, just like she's fighting for her life and just like her mother did with that  _ fucking _ necklace-

"BRING MY MOM BACK!!!"

The spear comes  _ crashing down _ -

and

"..."

it stops

the tip resting  _ just _ below his chin

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

.................

.........aaaaaaaaaa

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

rip me

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

it's not done, right?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

"... bring..."

His hand is outstretched

"bring her..."

His expression is kind

"please..."

His expression is...  _ sorrowful _

the little girl crumbles to the floor

she couldn't do it

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

o h

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

pathetic

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

:(((

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

"... bring her back...!"

her sobs reverberate against the walls

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

excuse me will I die (like Undyne's mom did)

ow

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

what if the expression on the statue can change

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

like, subtlely

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

yeah like

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

you can't see it move

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

maybe it mirrors whoever is in the room

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

but you swear it did

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

like the mona lisa

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

it's the kind of expression that can go different ways

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

it's a trick of the eye

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

mm I like that

or some kind of illusion magic idk

anyway

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

hold on, I've never seen madoka

but why can't she make a copy of herself to live her life?

why can't there still be a madoka

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

... about that

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

not the real one

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

it's not in the anime

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

but one none the less

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

but

that question is tackled explicitly in one of the spin-offs

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

which is?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

just not with madoka

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

not rebellion right

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

no

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

what's the reason?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

in "Puella Magi Kazumi Magica"

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

Ah what's that

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

a spin off manga

nother cast

same universe

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

huh

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

it's p good

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

okay, so why no madoka clone?

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

I don't think it would actually be her?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

it has to do with identity issues probably

the clone would eventually find out

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

that's the impression I got from rebellion but rebellion was very confusing to me

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

since there is still kyubey

and homura

_ somehow _ it would happen

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

well Kyubey doesn't know right

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

well yeah

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/07/2016**

but yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

but he still gives magic powers and shit

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

so why not make kyubey not a thing and have homura not know

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

Madoka herself didn't create the universe from the ground up

but rather her wish altered the circumstances

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

still, why not alter it without removal

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

it was the same universe, but changed

she became a god, but not an  _ all _ powerful one

just  _ mostly _

her wish was very specific, and it only altered the  _ timeline _ of the universe

and since she became a god

it had to carry on without her

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

sounds complicated and made for a sacrifice only situation

and for the ultimate feels

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

PRECISELY

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/07/2016**

ah

okay, I need slep now, good night

####  **Rue** **-** **07/07/2016**

night!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/07/2016**

i read the idea of Asgore and Undyne here

and now i am crying

that was wonderful :,3

h4>  
 **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

... Undyne grows up in a crowded, dirty neighborhood in new home. She and her father are still given her mother's pension so they do not struggle financially

They still give to the less fortunate when they can

but

It's not the same

For a long time, Undyne does not know how to feel exactly about the Seraph

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

(Psst; I thought in canon, Undyne's an orphan)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

i thought so too ;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

(I'm getting to that) To her, he is a whimsical figure built by the hands of weary, dust-ridden monsters

To her, he is the reason her mother is dead

... To her, he is also the reason her mother stayed alive when she was

One day, her father stops moving

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

:,<

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

She finds him huddled on the couch with his work papers haphazardly strewn on the floor - he was always too frail for the duties her mother had

The young girl, however sad she was, actually wouldn't have been so surprised

... had it not been for that familiar pendant around his neck

_ "What? So you're taking him too?" _

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

;;;;

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

At barely 13, Undyne carries her dad back to his bed so he could die comfortably

She gathers his favorite books and movies, stacks them high beside the bed - it could happen any time, and she  _ has to be prepared _

Meanwhile, Siren stays in a dark void in his mind while he awaits death, and is instead met with... something else

some _ one _ else

"OH, HELLO!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

:DDD

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

A crown of golden stars

"I AM... SO SORRY"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

hhhhhh ;w;

Rue this is beautiful

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Scarlet tresses that flow and whip lightly

"YOU ARE SUCH A KIND, HARDWORKING MAN, AND I AM SO SORRY YOU FEEL LIKE THIS."

A low, gentle voice that embraces your very person

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

aaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

"... BUT YOU NEED TO GO BACK. YOU NEED TO BE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER! YOU... NEED TO DIE PROPERLY. AND NOW IS NOT QUITE THE TIME!"

An alabaster smile of hopes and dreams and  _ love _ -

Siren's eyes snap open

His little Undyne is hugging him tight and crying so very  _ hard _

and he's alive

He stays alive, for about a year and a half before his naturally shitty health catches up to him

But Undyne is only glad that he died because of that, and not because  _ he gave up on everything _

So little Undyne gathers up her courage and determination and trains to be a guardian, someone who can  _ protect _

because if people are gonna die, let it not be because of tragedy or despair

Years later, she visits that shrine once more

"You aren't real."

Silence

"Or maybe?? You aren't real  _ enough _ ... You can't protect people like real monsters can!"

His expression is kind

"But, whatever!!! That just means we have to look out for our own even more, right?!!!"

His expression is...  _ expectant _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

hhhhh

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

"So! Just stay here... and keep doing your thing!!! I'll fight for justice however I can... and you! Keep giving something for people to look up to!!"

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

ahh

good

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

niiice

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

And then, Undyne gives the Seraph  _ (her best friend) _ one of her trademark grins

His hand is outstretched

And the aspiring guard captain, before she is called back by an old turtle, takes it.

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

AAAAAA

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

!!!!!!!

his hand is shinier than the rest of the statue

from oils off people's hands

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

must be oh so upsetting for your best friend to stop believing in you

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

:'3

The Seraph  _ (Papyrus) _ looks on from his shimmering void, at this  _ determined _ young girl and weeps because he is so, so proud, she is the same as ever and he is so  _ proud _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

i love this so much

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

@Caroline YES

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

<3333

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Undyne starts keeping the pendant in her pocket

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

what if she talked about some of this stuff during the hangout with frisk

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

(*tfw ur agnostic but God believes in u*)

OMG YES

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

ah yes this is a Relatable Feel

I really want to write up something for the undyne hangout in deitale but like

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

Would she just go to the shrine and talk about her problems?

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

the only format that would work is like, fake screenshots

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Caro. Pls. Make our days ;w;

@FandomHOP she goes there whenever she feels sad!  _ ( _ _ which is NEVER, ngghhaaaa!) _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

pls make fake screenshots :,3

how does one even make fake screenshots?

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

idk

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

because i would love to make one for the srhine

*shrine

i've done pixel stuff before

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

I tried stitching sprites together from the spritesheet

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

I still like your fake shrine from before :3

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

took me like a million years to make a fake shrine room thing

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

you made a fake shrine room o.o

i didn't see ;w;

pls show

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

undyne hangout would be slightly easier cause it's mostly text editing I think

ah I might have deleted it but I'll check

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

oh, and the window wouldn't be broken

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

oops looks like I did delete it

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

i like to imagine Frisk wearing a scarf for most of the game

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

but it's archived I think

ooo

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

that mysteriously appears around their shoulders when in Snowdin

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

@Batter_Sempai awwwww

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

well not snowdin

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

thats so cute

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

And ONLY in snowdin

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

you know the save point where the spaghetti is?

with the microwave?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

there is no spaghetti or microwave there

but there they start feeling cold

then suddenly find a scarf around them

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Yeeessssss

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

it's what makes Sans invite them to his house

because it reminds him of someone

and also it makes Undyne can't bring herself to kill them

unless it's on geno run

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

YESSSS

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

then Frisk immediately takes the scarf off

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

ooh I like that

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

because it makes them uncomfortable, it makes them feel remorse

and they don't want to feel that way

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

haha

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

Seraph!Papy: guilt trips you from space

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Geno run in Deitale is so amusing to me

Cause it's lile

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

what if they're on the nuetral run?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

Undyne still refuses to be their friend, i think

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Frisk: I want my friend back

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

but still can't bring herself to kill them

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

**Better kill everyone**

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

even after all the damage they did

Rue oh my god

that's basically it ;w;

i love how the motivations change in this AU

the motivations of Frisk/Chara and Flowey, at least

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Frisk: must 100% completion

They need  _ all _ their friends together

frisk going Geno to "drag God back down home" because everyone needs to be there with them

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

oh god... them wanting to destroy this world, so they can have one in which Papyrus is  _ there _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

;w;

and now it's sad again

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

ikr???

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

And then Flowey is naturally the final boss in Geno as previously said

But

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

how horrible would it be if they /succeeded/

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

o.o

what happens to Sans on geno run?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

In other runs, Flowey basically does the SAME THING

(He wants to become a god so he can see pap again)

@Caroline ABOUT THAT

I ACTUALLY TYPED UP A WHOLE THING ABOUT COMPLETED GENO AND SOULLESS PACIFIST WHILE I WAS ON VACATION

@Batter_Sempai snas is smae

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

!!!!!!!!!!

pls post

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

LEMME GET IT

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

//shrieks//Flowey oh my god

DO IT

PLEASE

i am begging

hhhh Sans is same but

what if

he still says his "papyrus, do you want anything?" line

because this AU makes that SO MUCH MORE DEPRESSING

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

@Batter_Sempai YES ///at the end of a completed Geno run, the player is met with Chara, as is in canon. However, Chara does not offer you to "erase this world and move on to the next." Instead, they say that under your tutelage, they have watched your LV, EXP, etc., grow... but for what purpose? Something? Some _ one _ ? Whatever the reason, you worked all this way up to reach a black void. All those numbers are meaningless when you're done with the game. What a waste of determination.    
  
"Stay here and rot."   
  
And that's exactly what you do. When Chara leaves, you're alone in the blank space. There's nothing left for you to do except close the game. If you open the game again, the same blank space appears.   
  
There is no soulless pacifist route available for you to access, because after all that... you get nothing.   
  
\- ... There is a system_636 esque file that you can delete to restore your game. Upon doing so, the first thing you see is a brief message on a white screen:   
  
AH, YOU'VE COME BACK. LET'S TRY NOT TO BREAK THE WORLD AGAIN, ALRIGHT?    
  
It fades away after a few seconds, then the opening intro starts.   


####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

he says it... but he doesn't quite know  _ why _ (re: snas?)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

@Rue oh my god

oh my god my heart

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

aaaaaaah

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

HE STILL FORGIVES YOU

EVEN AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU DID

@PapyrusKnows yessss

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

YES

THAT HIM

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

You learned your lesson

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Basically Pap is good cop and Chara is bad cop

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

don't fucking destroy the fucking world

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

@PapyrusKnows maybe he knows, subconsciously, since monsters who die will see the Seraph after all

so he's going to see Papyrus

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

do chara and pap know each other?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

comparing Papy and Chara to good cop and bad cop is great

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

_ vibrates in the corner _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

Pap would definately know Chara in this AU

Chara maybe vaguely remembers Papy

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Chara knows everything when you end everything

Or at least TRY to

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

they grew up hearing about the legend of the Seraph

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

= )

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

well, when they fell Underground at least

but they never believed it

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Chara can see snippets of him hanging around too

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

and now, as they follow you, they are slowly reminded of a certain skeleton that always forgave them no matter what

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

Look, you know I like myself some Pap & Chara

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

A bit of a flowing scarf, a distant laugh

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

a skeleton they were annoyed with but still hung out with nevertheless

hhhhh

Rue ;w;

i think

maybe it depends on your runs too

on Geno run, like what Rue said, they get annoyed at you because you only want to see Papy, that's why you destroyed the world

on Pacifist run, they get reminded of him more and more and start to feel more sympathetic

in a way

the sudden realization of how lonely the Seraph must be

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

In Deitale Geno, you brought upon total despair and ruin but Papy still gave Chara hope

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

yep ;w;

Chara always felt lonely all their life

especially after they died

they were alone until they met Frisk

they understand Seraph's loneliness

and feel that Seraph's loneliness must have been far worse than theirs

but yet Seraph never grew bitter

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

Hnnngg ;;

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

so why should they?

that's on pacifist, at least

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

In Geno they're just internally like "GOD!!! FUCKING SHIT!!!! YOU IDIOT THIS IS NOT GONNA WORK!!!!!"

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

oh my god

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

Geno Chara: This is the opposite of good, no one wants this, and now I'm gonna dump your butt here until you say sorry to our lord and savior, the cool skeleton.

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **07/08/2016**

OH MY GOD

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

that's it, right?

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

EXACTL Ly

YES

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

i love it so much

"Our lord and savior, the cool skeleton"

sounds about right :3

reminds me of the time my mom compared Papyrus to Jesus

i was telling her that he forgives you even as you kill him

she just said "Like Jesus"

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

omg

####  **Rue** **-** **07/08/2016**

No but PAP LITERALLY DIES FOR YOUR SINS

####  **FandomHOP** **-** **07/08/2016**

he does tho

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/08/2016**

in canon ;w;

if anyone should become a deity, it's him

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/08/2016**

yep

####  **Rue** **-** **07/11/2016**

Concept: Flowey the Acolyte is on his last roots of life, and as the human makes their final blow, he closes his eyes and thinks of his Seraph

... Flowey wakes up with a jolt

He pants and looks around frantically for a threat, but there is none

"What's that, Flowey?"

He's still on the grassy hill with Papyrus, who's looking at him with  _ quite _ the concern in his eyes

"Nothin'." Flowey scoffs.

The skeleton says nothing. Just looks at him expectantly and draws the flower closer.

"Nothing, I just... I think I... died?"

Papyrus says nothing still. He lies back down on the soft grass, petting Flowey's head softly. Soothingly. And the flower lies his head back down Papyrus's chest, drifting away to the beat of his soul.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/11/2016**

...

;_;

####  **ImNothing** **-** **07/11/2016**

dawww

####  **Rue** **-** **07/11/2016**

C:

Flowey and Papyrus's relationship will be the death of me

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/11/2016**

awwwww

Same


	5. Guardians of the Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Thinking bout the shrine again
> 
> who built it?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:41 PM**

... Thinking bout the shrine again

who built it?

on the bottom of the statue, there is an old, faded inscription in a language no one can read

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:47 PM**

!!!!

I'd say he would have been a big deal when monsters were first trapped

Lots of "sightings"

So maybe shrine was built around then?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:49 PM**

Oooh yes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

People saw Chara as the Angel / sent by the Seraph so he would have been a big deal while they were underground

after they died maybe he became a lot less popular

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:53 PM**

!!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:53 PM**

most monsters saw Asgore as their savior after he declared war

Some of the older monsters still visited the shrine though

and people still need hope so the story lived on

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:54 PM**

Back then, the Seraph was a figure that seemed very much real to the monsters

Now he's a comforting myth

They keep the shrine around because they need to hold on to their culture as much as they can

(And, maybe because destroying it still feels like heresy)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:56 PM**

mm yeah

What if there's graffiti on the wall thanking the seraph

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

yeeessss

Little folded notes in a basket next to the shrine

Carved messages on the walls along with the paint

And

If one were able to read the indecipherable inscription on the bottom of the shrine, they would know that it said "Dum vita est spes est"

"While there is life, there is hope"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 3:02 PM**

ahhhh

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:05 PM**

yeah in neutral endings, you do escape the barrier

but i'm never sure how

i assumed after you were sucked into Flowey's nightmare world, he kind of dropped you off on the other side of the barrier

also i love the idea of graffiti on the walls near the shrine thanking the Seraph

also maybe one of the reasons why no one tried to destroy the shrine is because Annoying Dog is always there

sort of guarding it

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:06 PM**

ooh I like that

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:06 PM**

Yeesss

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:07 PM**

I dont think it would be possible to destroy the shrine

but AD trolling ill-wishers into going away

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:07 PM**

pfft

Annoying Dog is best guard dog

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:08 PM**

If someone writes a bad wish in the wish basket or on the walls, it mysteriously disappears after they leave

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:08 PM**

AD and Flowey

Flowey wrapping the shrine in vines whenever someone comes to destroy it

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:09 PM**

ooh yes

maybe before Flowey existed, AD was always there, somehow

watching over the shrine

maintaining it, although no one knows how

then when Flowey came around, the shrine was always covered with vines

which protected it

well not the shrine covered in vines, but the statue itself

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:10 PM**

mm yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:11 PM**

... Flowey and AD arguing over who gets to stay in the shrine

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:11 PM**

dawwww

in the end they both stay

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:11 PM**

flowey can't argue with AD

AD does what it wants

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

"NO!! GET THE HELL OFF YOU MANGY MUTT THIS IS MY SIDE!!!!"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

i think someone once suggested there being some kind of bone tree in the shrine?

that just grew one day?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

"Boof"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

a weird plant that grew bones

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

"SHUT UP!!"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

oh my god Rue

cute ;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:12 PM**

"Bork"

"NO!!  _ YOURE _ STUPID"

@Batter_Sempai I think it was just that a bone would appear before the shrine frequently

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:14 PM**

oooh

my bad ;w;

i just like the idea that

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:14 PM**

If you took it, another would appear

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:14 PM**

you're given a choice to pick up the bone and take it with you

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:14 PM**

Why did that double again

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:14 PM**

and as you're walking down the corridor away from the shrine

AD suddenly appears, goes into your inventory to take the bone, and then disappears

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:15 PM**

Yessss

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:15 PM**

you go back to the shrine and find the bone in the exact same spot

AD is just there staring at you innocently

maybe it's AD's offering to the shrine

and yeah that double post thing was weird

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:16 PM**

AD chewing on the bone in his lil bed next to the statue

Whining a little dog whine as he scratches at its feet

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:18 PM**

awww

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:19 PM**

dawwww ;w;

so sad

there's a save point in the shrine

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:19 PM**

Maybe he walks through Snowdin sometimes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:20 PM**

and maybe instead of saying that you are filled with DETERMINATION, the save points say you are filled with HOPE

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:20 PM**

And if he sees Sans, he barks because he's supposed to have someone else with him

@Batter_Sempai YES

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:20 PM**

oh my god

AD barking at Sans trying to get him to remember

that is oddly hilarious but also so sad

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:21 PM**

But he can't, because AD is still a god but not for this world anymore

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:21 PM**

;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 9:26 PM**

In the Annoying Dog's secret room, there's also a bucket of paint

Perhaps he wanted to paint a certain rock formation

 


	6. Flowey's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the shrine that brings it all back

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 12:14 AM**

I don't know why but I always view the beginning of Frisk's journey similar to the Disney Hercules movie, where Frisk feels as if they had to search for this mysterious being in their dreams, and (the main connection), Frisk ends up in the guidance of Flowey who is kind of at the "same s*** as always" phase and strongly dislikes the kid for looking where they don't belong in his mind.

And is always, always grumbling about "stupid beings with hero complexes, going to get themselves killed."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:16 AM**

haha I like this

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:03 AM**

soooo pap having a vision of him having tea with all his friends when he first absorbs their souls

undyne, alphys, asgore, sans

they all support him although sans is reluctant at first

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:05 AM**

!!!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:06 AM**

he thanks all of them

tells them that it's because of them he has the strength to do this now

he can feel their love as he recreates the universe

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:10 AM**

He can feel the pulse of their souls beating in tandem with his breath

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:13 AM**

yes

what would the timeline look like for flowey anyway, I'm guessing he wouldn't remember pap before being turned into a flower

maybe all his memories come back after he sees the shrine? idk

just, recently awoken flowey wandering around aimlessly because everything is meaningless and he can't face his parents again, he sees the shrine and suddenly he's feeling so intensely

he can't bring himself to leave the shrine for a long time

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:44 AM**

YEEEESSSSS

Maybe it's just the rush of memories, or maybe it's the Determination

But before he knows it he's crying

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:45 AM**

;;;;

when he finally leaves he looks for places where he and pap would go together

mostly in snowdin forest but pap always loved the wishing room in waterfall

and the place where you could see the castle in the distance

flowey goes there and just lets the memories wash over him

he can't forget any of this

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:49 AM**

What if when he first visited the shrine room he was going to destroy it bc his parents always used to tell him stories about the seraph

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:49 AM**

!!!!!

what if it's like, a few resets in

after he tries making friends with people but it's still all meaningless to him

and he just wants to smash something

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:54 AM**

And it's when he lets out a sick laugh, ties his vines around the statue's arms and legs and chest and neck and cries out, "I'LL BREAK YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SMILE AGAIN!" that he  _ remembers _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:55 AM**

;;;;;;;

he's done this before

and he just kept on smiling

he gets all these images of pap turning to dust

and of pap encouraging him and telling him he's the greatest flower ever

sometimes both at the same time????

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:01 AM**

;;;;;

What if Flowey places a music box on the shrine just like how there's one in the Asriel statue

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:02 AM**

ahhh yes

what would it play

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:04 AM**

Either a simplified, music box version of nyeh heh heh

Or  [ this ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=44un1ADquPA)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:04 AM**

I love how the shrine is just filled with assorted stuff now, like there's the statue and notes and a music box and AD's corner

oh man that song is pretty

I still want there to be glowy mushrooms

pap would be so entertained by those

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:08 AM**

What if they line the entrance  (edited)

Like, what if there was a longer hallway leading to the room, and it was lined with nothing but those mushrooms

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:12 AM**

Ooo yes

that and the blue grass sort of stuff

I'm basically picturing the hallway outside AD's room lol

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 6:43 AM**

;w;

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 8:16 AM**

Nice!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:53 AM**

horrible idea: Sans often visits the shrine, feeling drawn to it. Flowey however likes to show up to mock Sans to the point where Sans loses his shit and tries to attack Flowey, or just leaves

Flowey is mostly just salty

because he thinks that Sans could have saved Papyrus, or at least helped Papyrus in some way, when he couldn't

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:55 AM**

Please do not attack the tsundere death plant

Or agitate the tomato skellie

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:11 AM**

oh my god

tomato skellie :,3

best name

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:12 AM**

tomato skellie and noodle bones

*strong noodle bones

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:14 AM**

pffft

yes 

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:20 PM**

ahhh yes

Flowey being salty towards Sans and then eventually deciding that there wasn't any point in being salty towards him since it wouldn't change anything

sometimes even sharing some stories with him

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:49 PM**

Omg yes  @Batter_Sempai and  @Caroline

Guys, have you ever seen [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4fk7lx/spoilers_beyond_the_true_ending/?)? How fucked up would it be if you could save Asriel and Chara and Gaster but _you still couldn't ever get Papyrus back_ (edited)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:50 PM**

damn

that would be so bittersweet

like, congratulations, you got your Happy Ending (tm) and you still can't see your friend

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:52 PM**

Even more ridiculous/bittersweet if you could restore even the six souls and YET

99.99999999... % completion

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 1:54 PM**

ugh

You know that pap would want you to be satisfied with this and spend time with all your other friends and just forget about him

Don't sacrifice everything for his sake

best ending would probably be just accepting it and keeping pap in your heart forever or something

but you know if it were up to Flowey the entire world could burn if it would bring pap back

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:00 PM**

"CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU SAVED EVERYONE THAT COULD BE POSSIBLY SAVED... except for that  _ one person _ , that  _ one _ special person whom you KNOW belongs to this world = )"

And yeah, Flowey (and Frisk depending on who you are) is so Homura Puella in Somnio is already playing on my phone and I didn't even open my music app

What if you could see him again somewhere in between saving one person and another, but that was it

And... what if he noticed what you were trying to do

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:08 PM**

!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:10 PM**

after the credits in the run where you save Chara, you're taken to a void filled with lights

All you can do is walk to the right

Eventually, eventually... you find him

Standing there

_ Waiting for you _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:11 PM**

ahhh

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:12 PM**

the walk cycle becomes much faster once he's in view on the screen

When you reach him, Frisk's sprite will jump and hug him without you pressing anything

THen the screen cuts to black.

Text in a certain font appears.

"NYEHEH! I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TOO!"

"... OH, FRISK..."

"..."

"PLEASE DON'T CRY..."

"HUH? OF COURSE I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

"..."

"WH-?"

"..."

"!!"

"I... I'M SORRY, FRISK."

"BUT I CAN'T."

"..."

"I KNEW THAT YOU WANTED TO ASK THAT QUESTION. I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO. I UNDERSTAND, WITH ALL MY HEART. I UNDERSTAND."

"THE ANSWER IS STILL NO."

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:19 PM**

oh mann

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 2:20 PM**

;;;;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:20 PM**

"... I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. OR, DO, IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"I CAN LOVE YOU ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US."

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 2:21 PM**

awwwwww

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 2:21 PM**

rip me

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 2:23 PM**

"YOU ARE DOING SO WELL, CHILD. REMEMBER, I'M ALWAYS CHEERING YOU ON!"

"..."

"THERE, THERE."

"YOU'LL RUIN YOUR STOIC COOL KID REPUTATION AT THIS RATE! NYEH HEH!"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 2:25 PM**

OW MY HEART

ok but wHAT IF

You can't fully save Papyrus, but...

you can give him a sort of

Avatar? Vessel?

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 2:27 PM**

_ And then the game starts again, with Frisk on the bed of flowers _

Oh, what's that AJ? 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 2:28 PM**

wait i just thought

Flowey was created to be a vessel for the souls, right?

What if he offered to be a vessel for  _ papyrus _

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 2:29 PM**

Oooohhh

Like a medium?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 2:33 PM**

_ shrug _ that as far as i got

####  **Rue** **-** **Yesterday at 2:33 PM**

xD okay

I wonder if Flowey looks any different when channeling him

Maybe his eyes glow blue

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Yesterday at 2:55 PM**

Flowey's face shifts all the time anyway, right? Maybe it looks like a skull when he's channelling

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 2:57 PM**

oooh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a tumblr!
> 
> deitaleau.tumblr.com
> 
> (still a bit under construction, but what can you do?)


	7. I Call Upon Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call upon forgotten memories,  
> of all the souls I keep.  
> I calm them from forgotten dreams,  
> and sing them all to sleep.

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:12 AM**

EU Vacation idea #10: The Seraph can call upon the memories of the souls inside him. He doesn't do this very much either. Though they can't/won't protest, it still feels like he's invading their privacy to him

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

ooooh

nice

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

ah- that's sad

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

yes good, more sadness :3c

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

He'd prob call upon the memories of Sans. Because even though he remembers himself, it's been so long, memories get vague

he just wants to hold on to the times he  _ did _ spent with his brother... before, ya know,

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

Yeah :c

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

hhhhh ;w;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:17 AM**

Sometimes his landscape even changes as he's watching these memories- his feelings are that great

Sometimes, it just happens spontaneously

sometimes, he's bombarded by images of the War, of purple ruins, of putting on guard armor for the first time, of melted creatures in a dark room, of innocent humans meeting their end

Pap doesn't know exactly why this happens, but his reigning theory is that the souls want him to comfort them

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:21 AM**

aaaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:21 AM**

So, depending on whose memories he's getting, he sings a song

Wordless little melodies that were important to the person, music that seemed to play whenever they entered the vicinity

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:25 AM**

!!!

so like

their theme songs?

like when he sees Sans' memories he hums It's Raining Somewhere Else?

and things like that?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:26 AM**

Yes

He sings "Fallen Down" and "Heartache" when he sees Toriel's, parts of "Spear of Justice" and "Battle with a True Hero" for Undyne, etc

He hums their tune with the kind of caring and softness only he can bring

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:29 AM**

aaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:29 AM**

He used to sing melodies to Sans and Frisk whenever they couldn't sleep

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:29 AM**

hhhhhhhh

ow my heart :.3

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:29 AM**

Flowey too, but don't let anyone tell you that! It's not like he liked being sung to or anything!

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:32 AM**

dawwww

;w;

oh my god

for Flowey, he doesn't sing Your Best Friend

HE SINGS “HIS THEME”

or Memory, same tune anyway

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:33 AM**

He sings all three

Because they're all Flowey's

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:35 AM**

aaaaaa

what does he sing for Frisk though?

i guess Hopes and Dreams?

and that one song we hear in the beginning

i forgot what it was called

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:35 AM**

Once Upon A Time/Determination

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:35 AM**

aaaa

thanks ^^

what if for Chara, he hums Undertale?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:36 AM**

oooh

So it'd be like... his theme + once upon a time bc that's what basically "Undertale" is

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:40 AM**

yeah ;w;

since some of Chara's happiest memories were with Asriel after all

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:42 AM**

When Chara and Frisk hear the song playing in New Home, it feels like receiving a warm embrace

Can you imagine an ordinary person trying to sing Undertale by themselves? It'd be a disaster

But Pap isn't just a single, ordinary person any more , isn't he

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:46 AM**

oh my god

papyrus being able to harmonize with himself

thats beautiful

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:48 AM**

I bet his voice even sounds like music; his own resonating clearly, plus those of everyone else, trailing softly behind it

... I wonder if he has the souls of the humans too

I wonder if he can see  _ their _ memories

know  _ their _ songs, and sing them

I wonder, if he can recall the time and the place and the song of when they lost their lives

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:54 AM**

aaaaaaa

AAAAAAA

<3

maybe

i'd imagine that somehow the SOULs know about Papyrus

and they comfort each other

not through words

but through songs

or feelings

or emotions

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:57 AM**

Yes

When the disaster first came in the original universe, it wasn't any of the fallen monsters' souls he absorbed first

_ it was the humans' _

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:00 PM**

yes

that's exactly what happened 

he needs to absorb the human SOULs first

because i don't think monster can absorb monster SOULs

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:24 PM**

oh  man

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 1:25 PM**

"Can you imagine an ordinary person trying to sing Undertale by themselves? It'd be a disaster"

[ http://vocaroo.com/i/s1kGa41WwOfL ](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1kGa41WwOfL)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:30 PM**

o.o

Milka oh my god

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 1:32 PM**

omg Milka

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 1:33 PM**

that was good tho

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 1:34 PM**

hOLY SHIT YOUR VOICE IS WAY DEEPER THAN I WAS EXPECTING?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 1:35 PM**

That was beautiful milka

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 1:36 PM**

yeah it was amaze

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 1:55 PM**

I wish I had proper equipment and patience, I'd definitely try recording voices XD

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 1:58 PM**

adobe seems to hate me so I can't hear it ;;;;

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:00 PM**

ahh the six SOULs have compatible themes that all go together and they "sing" them to each other to make one big song

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 2:00 PM**

awwww

a SOUL choir

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:00 PM**

pap hums once upon a time over that

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 2:01 PM**

aaaaaa

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:01 PM**

the room environment switches to a view from the top of mt ebott

you can see the town from here, but right in front of you is the hole to the underground

all overgrown with vines just waiting to be tripped on

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:02 PM**

("hey can you try Papyrus' laugh?"   
"sure"   
"hey... can you promise never to do that again?")

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:02 PM**

omg

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:02 PM**

(my confidence has been shattered like a damaged SOUL : , D)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 2:03 PM**

rip milka's confidence

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:04 PM**

I need to WOSH my vocal chords

[ http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ar90pHAKR8 ](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ar90pHAKR8)

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 2:07 PM**

adobe why

I want to hear the Milka ;-;

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 2:09 PM**

NO YOU DON'T

Look at the others

They've all heard it and have died now

You are the only one still alive, PK

YOU MUST

NOT

LISTEN

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 2:09 PM**

but I WANT TO

though that doesn't really make a difference, if I can't ;;;;

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 2:11 PM**

I swear Milka pfffft

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:58 PM**

@Caroline about the thing with the six souls YES

What if they surround Pap with their healing icons from the Flowey fight

The Seraph being surrounded by Integrity's music notes and Pereverance's words

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:16 PM**

ahhhh

speaking of perseverance's words have I posted them on here yet

they're like in pairs, each bullet word has an opposite heal word

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:19 PM**

i've seen that

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:58 PM**

... Sometimes, when he absentmindedly hurts himself, he'll see a green bandage around the area he cracked

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:59 PM**

;;;;

patience human is too good

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:00 PM**

encouraging thumbs up from courage human

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 5:06 PM**

A nice egg snack from Kindness

A clover flower crown from Justice

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:17 PM**

<3   
words of support from perseverance, a little song from integrity

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:50 PM**

<3 <3 <3

:,3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, we're at deitaleau.tumblr.com


	8. Scarf Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragging someone's only fun when it doesn't apply to you as well

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 11:51 PM**

more wrt scarf drama

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 11:51 PM**

Hell ye

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 11:51 PM**

Flowey is about 2 seconds away from blowing up at sans but this guy might remember resets and he doesn't want him to know anything about his weaknesses

so he's just like "Ok, very funny.  Now let me out of this before I kill you."

it's an empty threat and sans knows it

he asks about the scarf again

"You don't even KNOW, do you?  You just wear the stupid thing all the time, like it doesn't mean anything!  You don't deserve to wear it, and you know it, this is all YOUR FAULT"

Sans: "..."

"...you know, there is someone I know who as a scarf like this."

"What do you know about the Seraph?"

Flowey didn't know sans was doing research or that he'd met him

but he flat out refuses to tell him anything

Sans just lets him go after awhile

but that's like the first encounter

future interactions would probably mostly be them trying to piss each other off

####  **Rue-** **Yesterday at 11:59 PM**

Actual children

####  **Caroline-** **Yesterday at 11:59 PM**

yepp

Flowey only mentions the seraph to troll sans

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:00 AM**

"Boy, I sure love living in this miserable farce of a world that  _ you _ screwed up!  Thanks for that!  Are you enjoying it?"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:01 AM**

Sans sometimes trolls back

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:02 AM**

...how

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:03 AM**

"Hey, kid. I've been reading up, and uh, if you wanna know a fun fact for the day: this Seraph you keep hearing about saves fallen, hopeless monsters from death. Their  _ souls _ saved, just like that. Isn't that right, flower bud?"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:04 AM**

rip flowey

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

RIP SNAS

BC U KNO HE GON DIE

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

lmao yeah

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:05 AM**

he's like "worth it"

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:06 AM**

and then flowey cries for like 10 years ;_;

bc  _ sans that was uncalled for _

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

Sans gets these really weird dreams where some skeleton dude in a dress keeps lecturing the crap out of him.

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

" _ sobs _ I-I DO TOO HAVE A SOUL FUCK YOU TRASHBAG!!!!!"

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:07 AM**

Flowey gets these really nice dreams of being on a hill with Papyrus

and yeah

he does

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

(Yo? So I am not the only one here who believes Flowey has a soul?)

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

**[Flowey with a soul != Asriel]** is my life

just

smol flower gaining a soul

and not realizing it

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:09 AM**

yes yes yes

something happens to the scarf and flowey can't even get the energy to be angry

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

he can't fall down for the same reason as undyne

too determined

... _ unless he can _

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:10 AM**

can snas comfort him

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

what if sans goes too far with that comment

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

they need to bond over shared loss and such

oh no ;;;;

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:11 AM**

and flowey goes to mope

and he starts to wilt

and he's just about to fade away, and let the world go on without him, when...

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:12 AM**

D:

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:12 AM**

hang on imma write a thing

brb

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:13 AM**

(I think he has, like. An incomplete soul, which is filled in with Determination like glue in cracks)

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:13 AM**

mm yeah

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 12:15 AM**

Same! Or like, half a soul

Chara and him exist because they share a human/monster hybrid soul

Though it is split, but perhaps not evenly

Which is why Flowey had determination and the ability to use determination, instead of becoming an immortal single denizen amalgamate.

But Flowey believes himself to be soulless because mental health research sucks arse down there.

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:18 AM**

^^

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 12:19 AM**

I need to move this to theories, because I sense my Flowey loving wannabe psychologist self is about to go on a tirade

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:19 AM**

nice

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:25 AM**

( [ “Take a Penny, Leave a Penny” ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7546633) First half)

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:25 AM**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm dead thx

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:25 AM**

ur welc

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

these two im

i love them

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:26 AM**

Awwwwww :'')

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:33 AM**

flowey deserves to see pap

and pap deserves to see flowey

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

Pap changes the landscape to the grassy hill with the apple tree

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:34 AM**

yess

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 12:35 AM**

(TaPLaP Second Half)

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:35 AM**

!!!!!!!!

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:35 AM**

;;;;;;

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:35 AM**

gOOD

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:38 AM**

Flowey hums the song Pap would always sing to him

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:39 AM**

flowey realizing just how important pap's wellbeing is to him

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:39 AM**

Rocks him lightly, like how he'd do it

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:39 AM**

he always thought he was selfish, he just wanted to see pap again

but it was more than that, he wanted to see him happy

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:40 AM**

[ "And no one saw and no one heard, they just followed lead" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccZuKOTb6ug)

Flowey would make sure that he'd do best to pay attention this time.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:41 AM**

<333

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 12:42 AM**

...Whoa

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:44 AM**

it's like walking into a memory

they're on the hill, comforting each other with music

papyrus could have been upset about sans being mean to him or something

flowey offering to kill him and papyrus scolding him for it

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:47 AM**

Them both laughing about it after

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:47 AM**

yepp

papyrus was always so forgiving

which meant people wouldn't pick up on his need for comfort sometimes

that's where flowey would come in

they talk about old memories and inside jokes

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:51 AM**

;;

Flowey trying not to mention any of the times he killed Papyrus

But then

He lets something slip out

"... Does.... does your neck still hurt?"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:52 AM**

;;;;

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:54 AM**

And Papyrus the Seraph gleams in the way that only he could, because his kindness was always something that radiated off him like sunlight

He rocks the pot lightly in his arms

"No," he smiles off in the distance. "It doesn't."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:55 AM**

ahhhh

####  **Rue-** **Today at 12:57 AM**

Flowey says nothing. Only silently listens to the rhythm of his Papyrus's breath.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 12:57 AM**

<333

puts his face in paps dress

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:00 AM**

Harmonizes with him as they sing that song together one last time, right until Flowey's consciousness is sent back

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:02 AM**

ahhhh

he wakes up and sans is there with the scarf

"uh you looked pretty rough so thought you could use this.  sorry for what I said earlier"

Flowey just buries himself in the scarf and doesn't say anything

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:03 AM**

... Until Sans leaves the room

"....... thanks......." He says, muffled under the fabric

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:04 AM**

awww

sans reappears "what was that?"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:05 AM**

"N-NOTHING!!! I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING YOU SMILEY SACK OF SHIT, GO TO BED LIKE THE REST OF US!!!!!"

Flowey is blushing like mad

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:05 AM**

what a tsundere

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:06 AM**

Majorly

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:07 AM**

I like these two a lot

Flowey provides sans with fun facts in exchange for time with the scarf

first thing: his favorite color was red

red scarf, red gloves, red boots

when he's feeling salty he says shit like "he always ate dinner alone because you were always at grillbys and he hated that place"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:11 AM**

Omg

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:11 AM**

come on flowey

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:11 AM**

When he's feeling generous?

"... You protected him from asshole kids who'd pick on him whenever you could."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:12 AM**

good

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:12 AM**

"He'd cry and cry and cry and you'd hug him while he did that."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:13 AM**

<33

Flowey is a little jealous of sans for that

also stuff like "He collected robot toys and called them 'valuable collectibles'"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:18 AM**

"Some of them weren't robots, though... a few of them, he'd carved from wood himself. He was always pretty good at art."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:18 AM**

nice 

would he ever talk about pap dying hmm

probably not but imagine how brutal that would be

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:24 AM**

Not unless he's feeling extra salty

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU HAVE FORCED MY HAND."

"What are y-"

"HE BEGGED. FOR DEATH. COUNTLESS, COUNTLESS TIMES. HE WOULD CRY ALONE IN HIS ROOM BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SWEPT UP IN YOUR OWN DAMN PROBLEMS TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM ANYMORE. EVEN BEFORE THE RESETS HE NEVER FELT LIKE HE BELONGED ANYWHERE, AND IT WASN'T UNTIL THAT FUCKING HUMAN KID THAT HE EVEN BEGAN TO REALIZE, 'OH, WOWIE, I HAVE FRIENDS????' AND EVEN THEN HE NEVER BELIEVED IT BECAUSE ONLY FRISK TREATED HIM LIKE AN ACTUAL PERSON. NOT YOU! AND... Not... me..."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:29 AM**

oh nooooo

good job flowey you just played yourself

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:30 AM**

when is he not playing himself honestly

They both end up sulking together

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:30 AM**

true lol

ugh yeah

flowey's like, dammit that was going to be so satisfying and now we're both being upset together

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:31 AM**

Dragging someone's only fun when the thing you're dragging them about doesn't apply to you as well

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

yeppp

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

Frisk walks by like "Hey guys!"

"UGGGGGHH GO AWAAAAYY"

"not now, kid"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:32 AM**

omg

frisk is like "good theyre getting along"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:35 AM**

"Uh, alright! See you guys later!" Frisk leaves them to their sad pile

Chara looks back as Frisk walks away

"Dammit! We were gonna sulk there today!"

"Tomorrow, then? Let's just go back to our rooms and finish my homework."

"By homework you mean drawing our memories with Pap?"

"Yes."

"Kay."


	9. A Kind Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME."  
> "ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN."

####  **Rue**

"By homework you mean drawing our memories with Pap?"

"Yes."

"Kay."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:38 AM**

that's so cute

toriel finds one of their drawings and puts it on the fridge

it's frisk and pap on their date

sans and flowey see it and do a spit take

this is the first sans has seen of the "cool dude" outfit

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:42 AM**

Toriel is so unsuspecting

"Isn't it cute, boys? Frisk has an original character!"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:43 AM**

omg

original OC do not steal

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:44 AM**

Sans and Flowey do their best to swallow their food and tongues

"Y-yeah, Tori... it's uh, real charming."

"Tell them it's  _ sorta _ okay."

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:45 AM**

frisk loves this

"Wow, Flowey.  Your honesty really shows how much you care."

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:48 AM**

OH MY GOOOODDD

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:49 AM**

Wait a diddly darn second. You said this is the first time SANS has seen the cool dude outfit. Wouldn't this be Flowey's? Unless...of course...he has seen Paps dating clothes...

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:49 AM**

hey maybe he's shown them off to flowey before

flowey fashion show

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:50 AM**

Flowey remembers the runs he did

He totally would have dated him

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:50 AM**

(And that is exactly what I meant.)

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:50 AM**

yes that also works

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:51 AM**

I...wow. I just had an idea. So what if they didn't go on a date, but Pap showed it off because he was going on another friend date

(And since you people are making me think Flowey has it bad for Pap [though I will not have Pap return it]) Flowey wishes it was for him.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:52 AM**

I'm here for flowey with a crush on pap

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:53 AM**

When this comes out, the others really do try to take it seriously...but can't

Because Flowey's fantasies of a perfect date are...basketball shoulders

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:54 AM**

Tbh it's my firm hc that both Flowey and Frisk have it bad for Pap

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:55 AM**

Nice! So...do Flowey and Frisk get into these really weird fights over who Pap loved more?

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:55 AM**

frisk would never

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:56 AM**

Flowey would try though ( )

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:56 AM**

Frisk is more passive aggressive about it

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 1:56 AM**

(Oddly, what I imagined their fights to be.)

The Seraph is filled with discomfort.

He does like them as friends, and they are good friends but...

Kids...

No.

(Basically Arslan Senki all over again)

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:57 AM**

Don't make God himself come down there and drag you to church

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:57 AM**

he has the same reaction as toriel

"I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS IS ENDEARING OR SAD"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:58 AM**

"... THEY ARE STILL CHILDREN, THEY NEED THIS TO LEARN AND DEVELOP. BUT... STILL!"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 1:59 AM**

it's paps fault for being so cute

he trapped them in this dark prison of passion

####  **Rue-** **Today at 1:59 AM**

"I TURNED THEM BOTH DOWN FOR VERY GOOD REASONS. ONE OF THOSE REASONS BEING THEY HAVENT EVEN REACHED PUBERTY YET." ( )

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:00 AM**

"OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY DEAR FRIENDS?!!!"

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:01 AM**

Sans would make the absolute fun out of it. ( )

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:01 AM**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxCi6Woh_kk&app=desktop ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxCi6Woh_kk&app=desktop)

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:01 AM**

Both the kids and Pap

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:02 AM**

Sans looks up at the sky (or ceiling) like

"you enjoying this bro?"

"NO! NO I AM NOT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 2:03 AM**

omggg

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:03 AM**

This video is both of them

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 2:04 AM**

god help me I'm watching rose's scabbard

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:04 AM**

Ouch.

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:04 AM**

Rip caro

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:05 AM**

I don't even know the show and I  K N O W

I don't know who would have been the most awkward after refusal.

Frisk who probably still flirts the crap out of Pap

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:07 AM**

Flowey because he doesn't have Frisk's stoic cool kid swag

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:07 AM**

Or drama prince Flowey who keeps acting both angry and upset that their relationship is over.

...even though there was like...no relationship

Many Evanescence and Linkin Park lyrics were quoted

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:09 AM**

when Pap rejected Frisk, they first acted totally cool with it, just like how you'd expect them to be

... but then, when they were sure he was gone

They went to the place with the snow poffs

Stuffed their face with nice cream

And cried in a poff

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:10 AM**

Hugged every single dog they could find. Every. Single. Dog.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 2:11 AM**

awww

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:11 AM**

Doggo really wished the kid would just let go already. Yes he gets it they are sad, but he needs to pee now.

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:11 AM**

They scramble to find Lesser Dog

Chara's like

"Ohhhh no. No! You CANNOT pet away your problems again!!!!"

"Watch me"

Pfft

####  **GeekWithTea-** **Today at 2:13 AM**

Meanwhile, to Paps growing discomfort, he is learning what it is like to have the entirety of the Linkin Park 2003 song "Numb" shouted at you is like.

Yes Chara

Yes Frisk. Pet your problems away

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 2:15 AM**

yes

welp i'm dead

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

Frisk breaks down in Lesser Dog's ever growing neck

" _ sobs _ HE DOESNT UNDERSTAAAAAAND"

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 2:17 AM**

rip frisk

LD's neck wraps around them

it's like a hug

####  **Rue-** **Today at 2:22 AM**

Back in the present, Pap looks back on the memory and chuckles. He wonders how Frisk dealt with the aftermath of that date.

Core Frisk appears momentarily. "Y O U  D O N ' T  W A N T  T O  K N O W"


	10. Memory Flowers and Flower's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of small ideas

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/23/2016**

ok but hyper-dimensional papyrus though

Papyrus, who can see  _ through _ the particles of dust that make up a monster's form straight into their very soul

Papyrus, who can see the electric impulses firing through Frisk's body as they make their way through the underground

Papyrus, who must make an illusion of himself in 3-dimensions each time a mortal comes to his realm because his  _ true _ form is too vast and incomprehensible to bear

Papyrus, who can see Flowey's soul grow and mature between/behind/beneath the flower's cells

Just... Hyper-dimensional Papyrus

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/23/2016**

niiiice

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/24/2016**

@AnonJ yes yes YESSSS

i love that idea

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/25/2016**

ah memory flowers in deitale

just a field of bluish glowing flowers and a single yellow flower in the middle

you hear all these different memories Flowey has of pap

sans finds him there, he recognizes the voice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/25/2016**

...all i can think of rn is KN where Sans explodes when he hears memory flowers of an erased person

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/25/2016**

yeah sans explodes from grief

or consider: Undyne finds Flowey there

there's something about that voice that seems familiar to her

Flowey sees her and suddenly it's her own voice.

"Say what you want about Papyrus.  He's weird, he's naive, he's self absorbed..."

"He's too innocent and nice!  I mean, look.  He was supposed to capture you, and he ended up making friends with you.  I could never send him into battle!  He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds!"

She's very freaked out by this, because she has definitely never said anything like that

Flowey tells her to leave and she does

she avoids flower fields in general now

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/25/2016**

"that rmf (relatable melchior feel) when ur dead boyfriend and dead girlfriend come back as ghosts at the same time to stop u from killing urself" ignore romantic implications but Flowey with chara and pap

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/25/2016**

omg

...They're both fucking hypocrites

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/25/2016**

true true

the boyfriend here also killed himself though so

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/25/2016**

Pfft

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **07/26/2016**

;w;

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

hmm I am considering writing a thing about Flowey and Papyrus friendship as a sort of world building thing for this AU

because if deitale is going to reach a wider audience we need to get people to buy those two as true friends

also considering asking someone else to write it because the thought of writing pap and Flowey is daunting

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/26/2016**

i have a pap and flowey fic i'm gonna post when i get back home

It's not, like, background for their friendship or anything, but I think it shows how  _ sincere _ flowey is

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ahhhh

yes

good

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/26/2016**

It's tentatively called "Take a Penny, Leave a Penny"

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ooooo

I am intrigued

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/26/2016**

good that's what a title is  _ supposed _ to do

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

Well then it's doing its job

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ahhhhhhhhhh

I love them

####  **AnonJ** **-** **07/26/2016**

The title fits, yes?

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ahhh yes

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **07/26/2016**

this is good AJ

:3

####  **ImNothing** **-** **07/26/2016**

AWWWWW

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

Oh I remember this story! I loved this one of yours!

@Caroline What is this Flowey/Pap friendship fic? I can help you out

Plus I owe you after helping me with that major  [ MBHFM ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7278436/chapters/16527946) roadblock

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ahh thanks

I was thinking about writing when flowey gets his memories back, and sort of explaining what their friendship was like through flashbacks that happen when he remembers

sort of what I was imagining was just a bunch of dialogue bits, like before/when/after flowey finds out pap remembers resets and maybe right before pap absorbs all the SOULs

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

Is Flowey actually Flowey or is he Asriel during these flashbacks?

(Sorry, working on the aforementioned fic, but I am paying attention.)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

he's Flowey

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

Awesome, than I can help.

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

it's flashbacks to "canon" papyrus and flowey interactions

ahhhh thanks

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

I usually find that their relationship starts off with each other knowing stuff about each other, and for Flowey at least (and to an extent, Papyrus) based on appeasing the other person not revealing their secrets

Like, Papyrus discovered Flowey was Asriel on a run,  and accidentally hints to it before he technically should have known (like if you randomly fought Pap outside the ruins instead of the end of Snowdin)

And then both get put into a game of chicken of who will reveal each other's secrets first

Papyrus legit wants to be his friend at first, but Flowey is much more like "holy crap what if he tells?"

Before the moment that he discovers, he probably finds Pap some form of therapist/punching bag. Like, he can tell this ""idiot"" anything, and do anything to him without any consequence, because he is just so desperate to find friends that he will take anything

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

ooh yeah

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

Like maybe the Asriel reveal run,  Toriel had adopted her first child, so Flowey forces Papyrus to call him 'Asriel' -because he wants to be acknowledged, and then on the following run (chronologically before this incident), Papyrus calls him Asriel.

And Flowey finds out, and tells Pap he knows he is reset aware

As for why Pap put up with all the bullcrap, he found himself...useful to someone? Clearly this stuff that is happening to him is helping another person a little, and to be honest, Flowey is doing the stuff he wants to be doing, without being suspect for his own feelings.

(Aka, Flowey gives perfect reason for all the bruises and scars, and he is so hurt he doesn't always have time to hurt himself)

I don't think  [ consensual AU ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/522316) pops up per se in Deitale, but I know he self harms

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

yeah

I think consent AU is there, rue's mentioned it before

I was sort of imagining Flowey saying on one run "hey, I have an idea for a game.  It's called 'I'm going to kill you'."

and pap responding with "...that's not a very creative name... but the concept sounds fun!"

tricky thing is that could make it pretty obvious that he remembers resets unless he plays it off as him being /very/ naive

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

If he responds the exact same way everytime, it may appear scripted

Well, it would explain the fandom interpretation if he is supposed to be very naive

It's kind of an irony, so I totally would go with it.

You could rename the game something like "headball" where Flowey knocks Pap's head off.

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

omg

I feel like it would have to be a really literal uncreative name for it to be authentically flowey

but yeah this helps a lot, thanks

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

That is true. "Rip the skeleton?"

Flowey does take after his dad

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

yes

and the main thing pap reacts to is the name because it offends his sensibilities as a wordplay master

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **07/26/2016**

PFFT

"If you are going to kill me, at least name it properly."

(All I can see is that line from Monsters Inc: It's cretin, not creetin. If you are going to threaten me, do it properly.)

####  **Caroline** **-** **07/26/2016**

omg yes

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:50 PM**

the seraph meeting the God of hyperdeath

so many sparkles and rainbows

so many souls filling the two of them with love hope and compassion

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:57 PM**

...ANIME

all i can see is some yaoi anime

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:58 PM**

it's like that scene at the end of madoka

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:58 PM**

YEAH

EXACTLY

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:58 PM**

when they're all sparkly and naked

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:58 PM**

GOOD SHIT  _ GOOD SHIT _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 3:59 PM**

asriel' all ready to destroy the universe and pap is like "chill"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 4:00 PM**

"How about we just spend some time together in this dimension and then you take the souls back"

I want pap to show him some different backgrounds or memories or timelines or something

"Every time you did something for me, in every timeline, I saw it.  I saw how much you care about me.  I wish I could have told you."

that Madoka scene messes me up so much

consider: the god of hyperdeath wears a red scarf

the absolute god of hyperdeath wears red gloves

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 4:15 PM**

HHHNNNGGG

RED GLOVES

THE LOCKET AND THE RED GLOVES

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Thursday at 4:16 PM**

<3333

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Last Friday at 10:19 AM**

@Caroline i love the idea of God of Hyperdeath Asriel wearing Papy's scarf and gloves

i'm just only starting to realize that the idea i had for this au might have been inspired by a Touhou fangame

called Conceal the Conclusion

it's a sort of AU where Gensokyo (which is where most of Touhou takes place) was created as a dream by the main character, Reimu

i was listening to some of the fansongs from that fangame, and i keep feeling like some of it can fit the Seraph

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jWUgBp8qg8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jWUgBp8qg8)


	11. Monster Samitarians

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Sunday at 3:40 AM**

Hahaha lol. Arslan is alive. he just sparkles cause he's a bishie xp

but I want The Seraph to sparkle like that too

and I want The Seraph to have worshippers, like jesus christ

even when literally a god, Paps gets no love/respect

_ I'm dying _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Sunday at 9:06 AM**

_ "Even when literally a god, Paps gets no love/respect" _

goodbye friends i am going to take a nice long vacation

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Sunday at 9:07 AM**

omg

shh he totally has worshippers

####  **Sharada** **-** **Last Sunday at 9:10 AM**

Welp, I killed AJ

Sorry guys

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Last Sunday at 9:29 AM**

Now I want a Seraph-worshipping group that are basically Monster Samaritans.

Charity and support.

They try to keep monsters from losing hope to the point of falling down, and if they fail, that’s when the Seraph gets involved.

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Sunday at 1:19 PM**

oh man that's so nice

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Last Sunday at 1:33 PM**

that's really sweet ^^

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:08 PM**

What if it was everyone who knew him that actually forgot about him?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:09 PM**

what do you mean

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:09 PM**

And subconsciously they are trying to thank him.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:09 PM**

also that's  _ cruel _ eek

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:09 PM**

So like sure Sans, Flowey and Frisk know. But what about Undyne and the Dogs? They would have known about him before

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:10 PM**

oh yeah

your thing is worded weird then

"What if everyone who knew about Papyrus and then forgot about him subconsciously tries to thank him?"

is that what you're asking?

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:11 PM**

What if his old friends were the worshippers

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:12 PM**

YES THAT IS GOOD

####  **Caroline** **-** **Last Sunday at 5:15 PM**

nice

Undyne is sort of agnostic though

I could see the Snowdin dogs being worshippers

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 1:17 AM**

Hmm what if there's a monster charity run by seraph followers and Undyne is a supporter of them

She does events where she punches boulders in half and people pledge to donate a certain amount of gold for each boulder she punches

The charity's main focus is mental health services but they also do education and stuff

Their most well known event is the annual sponsored puzzle-a-thon where they set up a huge maze full of puzzles and monsters try to get through as quickly as possible

it helps monsters get to know others in the community and build their puzzle solving skills while raising money to help at risk monsters

they also do events where they teach kids to make their own puzzles and have them show them off in a "puzzle fair"

and of course they do ad campaigns for mental health awareness and group therapy and such

Flowey is super salty about all of this.  Because it's just more putting pap on a pedestal as some kind of symbol and it doesn't even benefit him

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 1:29 AM**

but

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 1:29 AM**

pap himself likes it though

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Yesterday at 1:29 AM**

it kinda does?

in a way

more monsters getting help=less monsters falling down

=less time Papyrus needs to put on a mask

####  **Caroline** **-** **Yesterday at 1:30 AM**

oh yeah good point

ok then it does benefit him

but flowey is still semi-salty

Alphys and Undyne meeting at a charity event though

Alphys started going more often after she fell down, felt like a good way to give back

Asgore would be super into it

based on previous discussion I feel like the seraph would be pretty distantly associated with the charity, like how the snake staff is a symbol of medicine but medical practitioners don't necessarily care about Greek mythology

just that the seraph was important to monsters back in the day and so he's a part of monster culture, but people who believe he exists are rare

People learn about him through the charity though

and a few of the more active members believe in him

the flip side to fewer people falling down is fewer people see him, which means his existence doesn't get discussed

so pap might specifically not want people to believe in him, because that would indicate that the monster population as a whole isn't doing too well

whereas I could see Flowey trying to get people to fall down so they could meet him

that would be a huge dick move to the monsters who are at risk and to papyrus but still

I could see him being torn between getting people to appreciate him and letting him be alone


	12. A Human's Obsession / Manifestation?

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 7:23 PM**

Now...just curious...did we ever discuss _why_ Frisk is so interested in the Seraph?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 7:24 PM**

HUMAN, IT’S CLEAR NOW.

YOU'RE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 7:25 PM**

PFFFF

####  **Lin** **-** **Today at 7:25 PM**

I think it was because Frisk wanted to help everyone and keep them happy?  
Including a deity that can't be reached  
...but uh, I like AJ's too pfft

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 7:26 PM**

I had a little idea for why. But AJ's is awesome, and possibly could connect

Seraph is wandering in his void and finds a small child  there. Oddly enough, the kid is human-and certainly not one of the six

So who is this kid?

He finds out that this young child lives near Mt. Ebott. They were bullied tremendously at both home and school, and was kind done with it. He also finds out this child is named Frisk. So how does he give them hope?

He gives them both an escape and a mission (partially because this child will not leave, and while he loves the company of such a sweet child, he is unsure how long a human can last in the realm.) He tells them that in Mt. Ebbott lies a secret society that the humans are unaware of, and that he is from there.

He tells the child that he is trying to make everyone happy, but the two people he cares most about, his brother and friend are not happy, and maybe the child could try where he failed.

Of course, there was two things he didn't expect to happen. One, was the child running off almost immediately after to climb a mountain to talk to his friends and family, and two, that the child would decide the best way to do it is to try to save him from said void.

And that is where we are today.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 7:39 PM**

I'm pretty sure frisk is obsessed because they _remember_ _Papyrus_

i.e., exact same reason flowey is

But, this could be a good backstory!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 7:40 PM**

hm

I don't think frisks memories are perfect

but maybe they get flashes?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 7:40 PM**

In the beginning, maybe

but after one or two runs, they _definitely_ remember their previous ventures into the underground

####  **GeekWithTea** **-** **Today at 7:45 PM**

Oh right, yeah!

I forgot about that

* * *

 

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:34 AM**

oh my god i'm reading the second chapter of the  [ fanfic on AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7724800/chapters/17606242)

is this fic implying that all the SOULs are part of Papyrus' scarf?

because i am completely down for that idea

i love it

hmm

is it okay if i write a fic about how Papyrus became Seraph?

like, maybe a oneshot fic

not sure

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 9:43 AM**

I kinda like the idea too

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 9:44 AM**

yesss

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 9:44 AM**

But at the same time I thought the souls were part of Papy's SOUL? like they fused and that's how Papy was able to recreate the timeline?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:45 AM**

he can hear all the SOULs' thouhgts

oooh

good point

yeah they are all part of Papy's SOUL

unless he manifested all the SOULs as his scarf?

so he can cuddle them

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 9:46 AM**

Yeah the scarf can be a manifestation of the souls maybe

Or at least an amalgamation of every souls's magic. As they were clinging to him?

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 9:48 AM**

oooh

maybe? 

that sounds good

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 9:51 AM**

Yeah I like the idea of the scarf being created by the souls' magic


	13. Now You See Me (How do you see me?)

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

A A A A A A Deitale is  _ a lot _

I'm glad there's a lot, but fuck me

that's a lot to read

can anybody quickly sum up for me who remembers about Papyrus?

Frisk and Flowey? Chara, I'm guessing too

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:32 AM**

Flowey, mostly

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:32 AM**

(I'll read it all before I start writing but I really need to make some notes now while the muse has graced me with its presence)

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:32 AM**

Frisk to a much lesser extent

both Frisk and Chara realize someone or something is missing from their run

no one fights them at the end of Snowdin, and their phone is strangely quiet

they only start realizing it after several runs

and they actually get to see Seraph at the end of Geno run and the true pacifist run

but they hear his voice when they die, just before they reset

Flowey remembers Seraph perfectly

as papyrus

and Flowey is a bit salty that everyone only remembers him as a deity and not a regular skeleton, with feelings

and Flowey is also salty at Sans

Sans can't remember Papyrus

but finds himself very attached to Seraph

he has seen Seraph when he fell down once

and sometimes gets dreams of Seraph

...including some where Seraph tells him to pick up his socks

he often visits Seraph's shrine

and maintains the puzzles around the snowy areas, even though he isn't sure why

i guess he comes to a realization at the end of the pacifist run

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:35 AM**

'w'

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

everyone else just remembers him as Seraph tbh

but like

okay so here's a new idea

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

oh ye

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

maybe Seraph shows up during the true pacifist battle

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

hmmm ok

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

like, when you're sparing Asriel

and His Theme is playing

suddenly Seraph shows up

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

Asriel mentions someone

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

and comforts Asriel

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

I'm working with a kind of emotional association idea

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

there's this thing with undyne

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

and this can be a reason for everyone to remember who Papyrus is at the end

or at least, have a vague memory

because Asriel remembers

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

Sans sees spagetthi, and it trigers something. An emotion. Nostalgia, perhaps. But he has no idea why

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

yeah

hhhh rip Sans

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

Sans eats spaghetti

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

for Undyne, she only sees him as a Deity

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

it tastes terrible

he continues

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

Not like dejavu. No actually memories, or images or a name

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

for a while, she hated him

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

Undyne's mom was killed in a human attack

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

because her mom fell down, and never woke up

or something

yeah

what Choo said ;w;

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

but just. There is something about Puzzles that make him sad. That kind of thing

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

Undyne's dad fell down too

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

she does to the shrine

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

but he got up

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

starts screaming at it

threatens to attack it

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

"What?! Are you going to take him too!"

She can't

something stops her

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

but then sees that the statue's expression looks sad

concerned

something familiar

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

Mona Lisa effect

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

and she stops

and breaks down

pfft

maybe?

I guess her dad dies too, eventually

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

ye

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

but she doesn't feel angry

####  **choochoo** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

cos of his poor health

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

Fuck Snas, I want undyne in this too

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

she feels a bit comforted knowing that the Seraph is taking care of him, as well as her mom, now

yes

YES

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

let's see....

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

and Alphys

someone suggested that Alphys has actually seen the Seraph

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

ah crap, this is going to be longer than I intended.....

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

she attempted suicide, and fell down

and saw the Seraph

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

but I'll just fucking include EVERYONE

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:39 AM**

I can help Shara ;w;

i'm trying to write a fic including everyone as well

everyone, including Gaster and Mettaton, and Blooky

everyone

####  **Sharada** **-** **Today at 10:40 AM**

well, everyone except for the Seraph

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 10:40 AM**

ye


	14. Happy New Year

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 2:38 AM**

Imagine if in this AU, September 15 is the day the world ended and Seraph Papy created a new world

Monsters would celebrate this day, but are unsure why

They just know it has something to do with the seraph

So they just call it the seraph's birthday

Which isn't untrue, since this was the day Papyrus became the Seraph

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 3:55 AM**

oh good idea!

(they celebrate the creation of their world... )

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 12:06 PM**

Yep

I'm still thinking how they would celebrate it though

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 12:21 PM**

mh, they already have a chrismas-like tradition, and a halloween-like on won't fit the thematic...

maybe something like that Japanese tradition of hanging wishes on a tree? (don't know its name)

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:27 PM**

New Years?

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 12:28 PM**

Ah no I looked it up, it's called Tanabata

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

What is it like?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 3:30 PM**

I'm imagining people kicking up a fuss about the holiday becoming too commercial and people not honoring the seraph properly

meanwhile the Seraph is like

"Oooh pretty decorations"

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 3:34 PM**

Yeah

I can imagine that happening

Seraph is just happy to see everyone enjoying themselves

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 3:37 PM**

Why we talking about Tanabata? :3

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 3:38 PM**

because we're trying to find a tradition celebrating the Seraph :)

and I proposed Tanabata mostly because  _ whishes _

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 3:39 PM**

Tanabata is actually still my favourite holiday

I use to get so excited for it when I was a youngling for some reason xD

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 3:40 PM**

so the people underground would, instead of hanging wishes on trees, maybe do something similar but with echo flowers, hopes, those kind of things

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 3:41 PM**

oooh ye good

####  **LittleSaintAngel** **-** **Today at 3:42 PM**

whispering their hopes and dreams to echo flowers

or put lanterns in the Seraph's room with little notes

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 3:51 PM**

Oooh yes

That sounds lovely

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 3:58 PM**

I miss doing stuff for Tanabata tbh


End file.
